Danger
by Archerthewarlock
Summary: Herobrine is one of the most fearsome monsters in all of Minecraftia, striking fear into the hearts of many with just on look with his white eyes. But when Steve finds the white eyed man horribly injured he finds something even scarier. sorry if the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Herobrine is one of the most fearsome monsters in all of Minecraftia, striking fear into the hearts of many with just on look with his white eyes. But when Steve finds the white eyed man horrible injured he fines something even scarier.

Prologue

He had been relaxing when it hit him; leaned up against tree with his eyes closed. The words invaded his mind causing his white eyes to snap open. It had been quite almost as if it had been whispered into the demi-god's ear. His face turned towards the sky with a snarl as he pushed away from the tree.

"Herobrine"

The demi-god suddenly was enveloped in a pair of strong arms that lifted him off the ground. Herobrine was now being held tightly against the broad chest of his affectionate god of a brother.

"Notch." Herobrine's words were more of an annoyed sigh but he didn't fight against the vice like grip. "What do you want?"

Notch's bearded face came into view as he pulled his brother away a little; a large smile plastered on his face. "Can't I come and visit my baby brother?" Notch set the younger down but kept his hands on his brother's shoulders. "After all it has been a while since I've seen you." The god chuckled lightly but it only turned to worry as he looked down at Herobrine. "How are you by the way? You look pale?"

Herobrine closed his eyes fighting the urge to push his brother away as he was poked by the god. He owed his brother that much at least. Giving a final sigh he grabbed Notch's hand and moved it away carefully. "I am fine brother." His bright white eyes stared into the god's dark ones. "Now I know you are not here just to check up on me. Now what is it you are really here for?"

The two higher beings stared at each other for what could have been hours, until Notch finally sighed and spoke. "Walk with me little brother." The god turned and started walking into a near by forest with the demi-god not far behind. The creator placed his hands behind his back as his brother fell into pace beside him. "I need you to look into something for me."

"What is it brother?" Herobrine's eyes never left Notch's face; whatever it was, it seemed important.

"An old abandoned castle that was dug up by a few diggers", Notch stated looking towards the ground before glancing towards his brother, waiting for the Younger of the two's input but only got a nod to continue. "The diggers have disappeared and I have noticed strange energy coming from it."

"And you wish me to look into it" the white eyed demi-god placed a hand to his chin. "Does Jeb know of this?" Curiously, he brought up the other god of this world, wondering if his brother had shared his findings with others in the Aether before coming to him.

"No" the single word was said strongly and could have stood on it's own but it was clear that the god had more to say. "We gods in the Aether can do nothing here on the over-world, Minecraftia; but you brother, can." Notch forced them both to stop as he placed his hands on Herobrine's shoulders. "Whatever it is down there it is dark, and could be a danger to every living thing on this world. I need you to find out what it is and stop it." The breaded god gave his brother a pleading stare and added a quick "please."

The Demi-god sighed and closed his white eyes, giving a nod. "Okay, I'll do it" his words were like a soft breath but turned hard as he opened his eyes again. "Where do I find this 'castle'?" a weak smile formed on Notch's face as he handed his brother a map. Herobrine started to walk away but was stop when he felt something clip around the waist of his pants; a belt with two sheath swords on each side and a bag filled with potions and torches.

"Be safe Herobrine." the words flowed in the air as his bother faded away. The Demi-god straightened his back taking a minute to compose himself, angelic eyes shining bright with determination with the thought of a new hunt ahead of him. He glanced at the map in his hand as he started heading towards his destination.

**A/N: okay so this is my first try at fanfiction here sorry if the summary. this has been an idea that's been hunting me for a few days now and I thought that I'd try my hand at it..okay so the reason why Notch is so affectionate towards Herobrine is base on how he acted on the herobrine myth as he seem to like it quite a bit. **

**Edit: has has now been proof read by AngelWingz66.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

(Almost two months later)

Running. He had to keep running. If he stopped he would die. They would find him.

Just a little further. He could see a village coming up.

Just keep moving. He was fading fast; he was too hurt to be staining his body like he was.

The lights were getting closer. Just a little further.

Darkness started to frame around his eyesight. NO! Don't pass out now.

He started to stumble as his body weakened further. He reached forward as his body refused to take him any further and he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Steve jogged quickly back to his village with a sword and torch in hand. He had stayed far too long in the mines and now he was stuck walking about at night. He had to move quickly less a creeper chose to take him out. In his hurry back to the near by village Steve failed to watch his step; this over sight caused him to trip over a rather large bump in the road.

Falling hard to the ground, the young man gave a pained groan as he stood, dusting himself off. Sighing Steve turned and held the torch out to see what he had tripped over thinking that it was simply a dirt block.

Shock pushed him back into the dirt; for what lay before him was a human laying face down in the mud, with similar hair and cloths as he. The person in the mud seemed badly injured though Steve could not see the extent. With a quick glance around for any mobs; Steve slowly and carefully made his way to the man in the dirt, keeping in mind this could be a trap.

Resting his hand on the man's shoulder, Steve carefully as he could, rolled him over onto his back and held the torch close to man. Mud caked the man's face making any recognizable marks or injuries impossible to see. His light blue shirt was stained in a dark liquid substance and his arms and legs were covered in deep scratch marks, but the deepest wound would be the one that went down his chest and stomach.

Steve sighed as he stood up straight still looking down at the body. He really needed to get back, and to caring this barely alive person would slow him down.

Steve glanced around again, still no mobs. How odd. It sent a shiver down his back. The only time something like this happened was when 'He' was around. Panicked Steve looked around even quicker looking for the telltale glowing white eyes. This person had to be Herobrine's latest victim; which meant the demon would be back. Steve's mind screamed at him saying to cut his loses and just forgets the dying man, but he couldn't.

Kneeling down again Steve scooped up the man into his arms and maneuvered him on to his back. Putting away his sword and torch Steve quickly ran the rest of the way to the village caring the man on his back.

Herobrine would not claim another.

The morning came quickly, too quickly for Steve as he pulled the blankets up around his face to block out the morning sun. As much as he tried to fall back into a blissful sleep he simply could not; the young man sat up with a groan and slowly started getting dressed wondering if last night had simply been a dream.

With another groan Steve wondered into the kitchen to get some breakfast only to spot the mud covered stranger where he left him; dumped on his wool couch. With a heavy sigh the miner continued into kitchen grabbing a bit of bread from the chest as well as a bucket of water and some simple bandages. Placing a wool block next to the couch to sit on Steve began the task of removing the stranger's shirt.

"It would seem you lived through the night." Steve spoke to the man on his couch not thinking he would get any answer, and he was right. Looking at the blood stained shirt in his hands with a sizable hole rip through the right side. Glancing down at the matching wound on the man's chest and thought something seemed strange. Though the shirt was clearly stained in fresh blood, his chest and stomach on the other hand showed no signs of blood or even bleeding; yet the gentle rise and fall of the chest show that he was alive. Marking this off on his list of strange things Steve chose to simply wrap the wound and ask the man when and if he woke up. As the miner wrapped the wound he again couldn't help but notice as the fabric over and around the wound blossomed with red; much like the shirt had.

Finishing with the largest injury Steve was able to wrap the smaller scratches on the man's arms and legs; before moving to his face. Dunking a piece of scrap cloth into the water bucket, Steve began to scrub the muck away from the man's face. "Let's see what you really look like", Steve muttered as he scrapped away the layers of mud, not knowing that the answer would no doubt disturber him.

Steve stood so quickly that he knocked over his bucket of water; the face that stared back at him with its eyes closed, was his face.

"What the Nether is this? Some sick joke?!" he hesitantly leaned over the stranger and placed his fingers around the man's eyes. "There's only one person I know of that has my face" he bagged to Notch that he was wrong before slowly pulling the eyelids apart. The eye that came into view was pure white and gave off a very faint glow.

Steve hit his hard wooden floor and quickly crawled away from the motionless threat. He had not saved a victim of Herobrine but the monster himself.

**A/N: okay so here's the first chapter. I'm going to try to get a chapter done a day. there will be a little be on what happened to Herobrine in the next chapter. Edit: proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper 2:**

**(Past: _italic_)**

**(Present: Normal)**

Steve spent an unknown amount of time staring at the horror on his couch, waiting for him to jump up and kill him. But as the minutes ticked by nothing happened. Swallowing his fear, Steve slowly stood and moved towards the monster on his couch. Giving the chest a good hard poke before retreating a few steps back, Steve was pleased to see the white eyes remained closed. Breathing a sigh of relief the miner quickly removed a belt from the demi-god's waste that contained two sheathed swords. Backing up once again Steve retreated back into his room and locked the door behind him.

With his back against the door and his breathing quick, but starting to even out Steve started at the belt in his hands as he moved to his bed to sit. The belt seemed off, though it was simply made of leather it had decorative symbols on it; not something Steve could see Herobrine having on him. Pulling out one of the swords from its scabbard, Steve saw an enchanted diamond blade that had been sliced clean through a little above the hilt; looking at the other he found the same thing. "What the Nether could have done this?" Steve muttered as he sheathed what was left of the swords again. He opened his bedroom door and looked out at Herobrine. "And what could was crippled a demi-god" a shiver found it's way to the miners back at the thought.

* * *

(Two months earlier)

_Once Herobrine found the castle it had taken him little time to find an entrance. Wondering the halls the demi-god looked for any sign of diggers his brother had mentioned, but so far there was nothing but a few burnt out torches. Searching a few of the rooms he finally came across signs of life, or what was once life._

_ Mortal blood stained a bed that was piled with high with gravel and stone; a cave in. Looking around for any sign of what was going on before the cave, in Herobrine spotted a small note on a wooden desk. He cared not for the mortal who wrote it but his job here was to investigate, that meant getting information something this note might just have._

_"Dear Wade_

_I want to get an early start on digging this morning, so I'll let you sleep in. I'll take the glowstone lamp and return it by lunch._

_There seems to be a tunnel under this castle, it's sealed up pretty well but I'll brake through soon._

_The strange thing is, it seems to be sealed up as if to keep something in not to keep us out. Maybe I'm just looking at this to hard._

_We'll talk more about this once your up._

_-Mark"_

_ "Wade never got your letter but I'll take the information." He spoke to no one but the ghosts in the room. Finding nothing else of interest, the warrior left the room in search for the place the diggers had been digging._

_ The hole wasn't hard to find, for it was located in Archives of the castle. A stair way carved using picks and shovel lead down wards. "Such poor craftsmanship" the demi-god muttered as he noticed many of the stone blocks had given way; it would force him to carefully jump down._

_ Taking the first jump, Herobrine hit the stone block hard causing a few bits of gravel and dirt to fall. The second jump though he landed safely the block came loose under his feet. "Ah!" The feeling of the ground going out from under his feet surprised him at first, but the demi-god soon regained his senses and landed safely on the ground below. He grunted slightly as his feet hit the end of the hole and entrance of an underground cavern. Herobrine glanced up to where he had fallen. "Guess I'm going to have to find another way out" he looked around quickly and a soft glow coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw another cave in; at its base was a pool of more mortal blood and a glow stone lamp._

_ "That must have been Mark" Herobrine said without remorse or pity as he knelt down and picked up the glowstone lamp. "Well now I don't have to strain my eyes." He turned away from the cave in and continued down the opposite end of the hallway._

_ The tunnel system that ran under the castle seemed to have been man made, not unlike the mineshaft scattered about in random caves, the differences was this one had been lived in "fairly recently" Herobrine noted "these wooden doors are well kept and the torches have been in use within the past few months I would guess." He continued down the hallway checking the rooms as he went by, he came across a few notes but they had little information he needs; giving him no names of the person who ordered the tunnels built or for what purpose._

_ An iron door in his path halted his step; taking a hold of the handle he tried to push it open. "Locked…hm." The demi-god raised an eyebrow as he tried again but it still wouldn't budge. It's strange keys where not normally found on the over world, but in the Aether and even then it was rare. Why was one down here?_

_ "I could no doubt force my way through but…my investigation might go better if I move stealthily" he looked around "even more so since there might still be people here." With a heavy sigh at the thought of having to backtrack, Herobrine turned around and started going through the rooms again._

_ Lighting the rooms with torches and moving the glowstone lamp to his inventory allowed him to see a bit more. Not only were their dried blood staining the floors but also bones littering random rooms. The demi-god knelt down and picked up one of the bones and looked it over. It was not from one of his skeleton archers or even from one of the skeletons from the Nether; meaning it was human though he was starting to wish it were from one of his army. The warrior was starting to feel anxious; the sight of mortal blood never bothered him nor did the sight of bones. It was the place._

_ Dropping the bones he focused on only trying to search for a key; he needed to move on. He started throwing books off shelves and desks as he went room to room in his search. No longer caring if he was heard he began throwing things around and shouting as his temper started to flare. "Where the Nether is that Blasted Key!" he threw an empty chest across the room. His eyes glowed brightly with anger as he threw another box across the room. That was when he saw it; the light of the torch bouncing for it's metal surface. "Aha!" he grabbed the key from its hiding place._

_ But his face fell and a shiver went down his spine as he heard a roar from down the hall and a slow shuffle down the hall. Herobrine's body seemed to act completely on it own, putting out the torch and moving to the darkest part of the room. "What am I doing?" he whispered not daring to speak any loader. "Hiding in the corner like a coward?" he forced his mind to regain control of his body, turning towards the door and taking hold of with two swords and waited for what was moving to the other side of the door._

**A/n: chapter three, now proofread by AngelWingz66**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

Steve had been able to continue his day peacefully and had even gotten a full night sleep without being awakened by horrible nightmares, or to awaken to the white eyed man standing at the edge of his bed. As Steve gotten up the next morning he took a peek out towards the couch and found the demon still hadn't moved. Moving to the kitchen, the miner quickly got something to eat and checked his food supply, before returning to the couch and staring down at the horror lying there. Steve tilted his head to the side to get a better look; now that he really thought about it Herobrine looked less like demonic demi-god and more like just a normal guy who was just really hurt. But Steve knew better then to let looks fool him that was why he had an iron sword with him.

"I'm not sure what bothers me more." Steve said to the unconscious Herobrine "you being in my house, or you being injured and in my house." The miner had thought more then once on killing him; cutting the beast down while it's down, after all the beast wouldn't have even had to think to do the same. Even returning him to the forest where Steve found him, but the same part of his mind that made the miner save Herobrine in the first place (though at the time had thought of him as a injured human) kept him from acting on these thoughts.

Moving his eyes from the demi-god's face to the bandages that adorned his body. They looked to have been dyed red again. "I guess I should change those." Steve sighed and went to get the bandages out of the chest. Returning with a bucket of water and some bandages as well the rag from the day before. Sitting down on the same wool block he started undoing the wrappings on the largest wound. Once they were off Steve dipped the rag into the water then placed it on the wound with the thought of cleaning it…

It happened so fast that Steve hadn't known what hit him, other then the wall hitting his back and that there was now a strong hand around his throat. The miner gasped and coughed as his air way was being cut off by the restricting grip; all he could do was stare into the soulless white eyes filled only with what he thought was anger and hatred. He couldn't even use his sword he brought out, just incase of this exact event; the monster had taken claim of it and now held it's his hand.

"I… was…. Only… Trying…. to" Steve gasped as he tried to pry the hand from his air pipe, but the grip only tightened and the sword raised towards him threateningly; the monster wasn't about to listen to his plea. 'I'm going to die' the words bounced around the miner's head 'I'm going to die because I was so naïve and stupid. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had of just left him.' The blade moved closer to the human with the intent on piercing his chest, and in a last ditch effort to free himself Steve started to kick his legs out, hoping that maybe it would work. He landed a blow on the open wound he had been working on before.

There was a sudden pained gasp and the sword clattered to the ground. Steve felt the grip loosen and the look on Herobrine's face was a mixture of pure pain and surprise. Steve kicked again aiming for the same spot and digging his foot into the wound. The Miner was dropped to the ground as a sound similar to an Enderman in pain filled the air. Steve grabbed his sword as quick as he could and pointed it at Herobrine, who was now on the floor, glaring up at him and trying to cover up as much of the wound as he could. Though the monster's face spoke of wanting a fight, his eyes did not shine as fiercely as Steve had seen them before.

"Really sucks being at someone else's mercy doesn't it." Steve said as he approached the demi-god, keeping the sword pointed at the uncovered spots of the large wound.

Herobrine watched his movement, contemplating on whether or not risk a fight; the tables had never been turned on him in such away before. The waves of pain and tiredness washed over him continuously and the demi-god found that he didn't have the strength to fight the mortal or even the mental strength to cast a spell. With a sigh Herobrine bowed his head and accepted defeat. The monsters of that castle had ripped him apart, and left him at the mercy of this mortal.

Steve raised a brow as he watched the warrior's head drop in defeat, it didn't seem right and was not at all what he expected. Kneeling down to the broken demi-god Steve pried one of his hands away from the wound and wrapped it around his own shoulders then grabbed hold to the back part of the chest before standing up, dragging Herobrine with him. He moved back towards the couch and set the higher being down on it maneuvering him into a laying position. The miner sat back down on his wool block and dipped the rag back into the water bucket. "We're going to try this again, alright." Steve gave fair warning before placing the rag back on the wound, his voice still ragged from being strangled only a few minutes ago.

A hiss of pain was all that escaped Herobrine's lips as the rag touched his wound. This unnerved Steve even more, it was unsettling to him with how compliant Herobrine was being towards him and how he seemed to just give up. "What broke you?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. The broken one turned his head to face him, white pupil-less eyes held a sort of pained sadness and fear in them before he looked away again.

"Where is my shirt?" Herobrine asked as he looked down at his bare chest. The demi-god sounded as though he wished to be demanding, but didn't have it in him to be such.

Steve let his question go unanswered not sure if he wanted to know just yet. "Right you shirt." He dipped the rag back into the water "It was pretty ripped up and was stained almost purple in blood." He tried to laugh it off, maybe even lighten the mood, but the demi-god wasn't laughing with him. "I put it away for now"

"Oh"

The silence between the two was deafening and as Steve finished cleaning the wound; he was trying to figure out if he wanted to break it or not. "Okay, I have to wrap it again." he informed the other who grunted and hissed as he tried to force himself to sit up, propping himself up with shaky arms. "Easy, easy now" Steve took some of the weight as he wrapped the bandages around the wound. "Let me know if this is to tight."

Herobrine only stared blankly at the wall with only more questions in his mind. 'Why? Why is this mortal helping me? Does he pity me? He better not. Why not just end me now? He won didn't he? Maybe he wishes my trust before he ends me.' He turned his head towards Steve and watched as the miner jumped at his glance. 'He still fears me, but then why help me? I don't think I will ever understand this mortal.'

Steve nervously continued wrapping the wound, making sure his sword was close at hand yet just out of reach of the wounded man. 'A wounded Enderman still has claws' he reminded himself as he finished up. The beast layed back down, his eyelids drooping back over his white eyes. Steve stood and slowly backed away as the demi-god slipped out of conscious; the miner's back hit the wall once again that day only this time of his own choosing. He slid down wards as his knees gave out underneath him and his heart pounded loudly in his ears.

Herobrine was in his house. Herobrine was awake and in his house. Steve knew he had gotten lucky today, but how long would that luck last. As the young man stared at the demi-god sleeping on his couch, he could feel the adrenaline from earlier start to eat his energy. "No Steve, you have to stay awake" he whispered to himself. "He can't fight you if your awake, not in his condition. But as soon as you fall asleep he'll slit your throat." He fought his heavy eyelids and bit his lip hard, but he was losing the battle quickly; and that was where he slept for most of the night not knowing he would wake up somewhere else in the morning.

**A/N: okay so here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who Reviewed it means a lot to me. also if you find any mistakes feel free to let me know, I already went over chapter one and fixed what I found. next chapter had another small flash proofread by AngelWingz66  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_Herobrine panted slightly as he sheathed his swords and looked back at what had attacked him. It looked like a zombie but its upper body had been bloated with fluid and excess muscle mass; obsidian spikes had been driven into different parts of its body. The warrior hissed at the sudden sting in his left arm and noticed three deep gashes; its claws had somehow pierced his flesh deep enough that the wounds would not seal on their own, not without a lot of time which was something he didn't have. Looking away from the scratches, the demi-god noticed that the fluid that oozed from the zombie was now starting to eat away slowly at the floor._

_ "Seems to be highly acidic" Herobrine commented as he turned away from the dismembered corpse. "As much as I like a challenge that is not my job here." He headed back towards the door pressing the key in the lock. "I should avoid those things whenever I can." He pushed the door open with his shoulder, but he couldn't help but hiss at the pain._

_ The door led to another hallway that seemed to hold much larger rooms and it in itself was much larger, the torches here seemed to glow an odd blue colour. Large pillars decorated the walls and held the torches in place. The fact that it was so well lit led Herobrine to believe that this place defiantly had someone living here._

_ "Maybe now I can get the answers I'm looking for." The demi-god ran his hand along the wall. "I guess I'll have to be even more careful now. Wouldn't want to be spotted yet." He chuckled quietly to himself but halted when he heard a sound coming his way._

_ The sound of bone hitting stone was unmistakable and Herobrine quickly ducked behind one of the pillars to hide. These creatures he knew for he had seen them in the Nether, their black bones and height were a dead give away. Wither Skeletons._

_ "Is a Wither in on this?" The warrior said quietly to himself, he sat quietly tucked away behind the pillar listening to the two skeletons chatter to one another. Wish he knew the language of the Wither and also wish the two would just move on. After two hours of waiting Herobrine was about ready to jump out and kill the two Wither servants out of pure annoyance, but stopped when another piece came into play._

_ Herobrine had only managed to catch a glimpse at it out of the corner of his eye; it looked like an Endermen, but sounded like an Iron Golem as it moved. As the abomination passed by the two Wither skeletons followed it._

_ Herobrine stayed where he was for another few minutes as his mind tried to process what just happened. Taking a deep breath he looked up to the ceiling and swallowed. "Brother, what have you gotten me into now?"_

* * *

Herobrine opened his eyes and looked around, having been jolted from his sleep by an odd sound. Noticing the moonlight shining in through the window and the darkness that filled the room, he had feeling he was right to guess that it was night. Sitting up with a grunt he forced his eyes to adjust to the darkness and looked around for the sources of the sound.

Standing up on his shaky leg probably wasn't the best idea but the warrior didn't care. He was following the sound until he came across the human. He glared at the mortal sleeping soundly and snoring. How easy it would be to just end his life now. Was this mortal mocking him by falling asleep in front of him? Did he not think the demi-god could kill him?

His eyes glowed brightly as he thought of the different ways to kill the mortal. He knelt down staring at the human and kicked the sword way. "It would be easy" he whispered, "so easy" he looked down with a sigh.  
"It would it make me feel better… maybe" he stood again staring down at the mortal with his unblinking eyes. "But then you didn't have to help me." He closed his eyes and sighed. "different natures I guess."

* * *

Steve woke up to the smell of something delicious wafting through the air; the neighbors must have been making something good. Sitting up in his bed Steve wiped the drool from his face and looked around before his mind made the connection.

He didn't fall asleep in his bed last night; he sat up quickly and looked around finding himself in his room. Why was he here? And why was he was he lying on the bed the completely wrong way? Steve turned and rubbed at his sore neck; his head had been hanging over one side of his bed and his legs the other side, a blanket thrown haft-heartedly over him. It was almost like he had just been dumped on his bed fully dressed. Standing up the miner started stretching out his sore body trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

The clang of dishes and squeak of a chest opening halted the miner in his stretching. Slowly Steve inched his way into the kitchen from his room and his heart stopped.

Herobrine was in his kitchen and moving about with and obvious limp, grabbing food items out of his chest and cutting them up then putting them in the oven. Steve found himself frozen in place, trying to figure what he was about to do.

"I see you have awaken mortal." The horror turned towards him, the white eyes blazing "but cease your staring at once." With a plate full of cooked foods Herobrine moved back to the couch, giving Steve a glare as he went. Steve continued to stare as the monster began to eat, still not sure what he should do; his heart was pounding hard in both his ears.

"Hun-hungry" Steve stuttered out; his breath caught in his throat as the demon turned its head towards him then nodded towards the counter. Steve followed the gaze noticing another plate of food. He moved to take the plate and looked down at the food; it was far more then what he was used to eating for breakfast, and far more then he had eaten for the past few days. "Poi-poison?"

"You keep poison in your house mortal?" The question was sort and sarcastic, Herobrine hadn't even bothered to turn around when he asked it. "For I carry none with me."

"N-no" Steve shook his head quickly; he then picked up the plate and moved to find a seat. Noticing quickly that Herobrine was sitting and not laying on the couch; meaning that there was room for him to sit down next to the demon. Sitting nervously down next to him Steve began to eat slowly; watching his white-eyed doppelganger from the corner of his eye, who seemed to be doing his best to pretended like the miner wasn't even there. "Can-can I ask you some-something?" Steve stuttered out as he ate trying to break the silence.

The demon sighed before answering, "If you must mortal." The words were growled out, "but I will hear no more of that annoying stutter."

Steve sighed and tried to put his words together as well as find the strength not to stutter again. It turned out that this only angered the demi-god more. "Out with it Mortal! I do not want to wait all day"

"Were you the one that moved me last night and why?" Steve blurted out quickly before pushing himself far back into the couch for protection.

Herobrine stared at him intensely with a disapproving look. "Yes mortal, it was I who moved you" the demi-god stared without care, "no one else is here who could have, as to why…" he paused and looked thoughtful. "It is simple really." Herobrine glared at Steve, "your snoring was disturbing me."

Steve felt his anger rise up and his mouth seemed to take control before his brain could stop it. "Oh I'm sorry if the Snoring of Mortals offenses you." His voice was dipping with sarcasm, his mind nay his whole body screamed for his mouth to stop; only his hands him seem to be able to do something as they came up to cover it.

A chuckle hit Steve's ear, that wasn't what he was expecting. Looking to the demon's face the miner noticed a small smirk etched into it. "Foolish Mortal, you think snoring is only a mortal quality." Herobrine laughed again "My brother used to snore all the time, and aside from beating you in the face moving you seemed easier and less tiring." The demon looked away from the miner and began once again to eat its meal.

"My name is Steve, not Mortal" the miner muttered quietly as he too began to eat. The two sat in silence once again, just eating and trying to ignore the other. A few times Steve felt as if he was being watched but he chose to ignore it. The food was good; better then anything he could have made. As he cleared his plate he started to think that as long as the higher being was going to cook, he could stay. Looking down at his empty plate Steve started to get the feeling that he was being watched again; he planned to give just a quick glance over but what he saw made his heart stop.

It had been a flash, one moment there the next gone. Herobrine had been inches from the miner's face with a knife pointed dangerously close to neck; but within a second Herobrine was back to how he had been sitting before, acting like he had done nothing at all. Steve sat there with a look of complete shock and horror, staring blankly at Herobrine. The stunt didn't take long for it to come back and bite the demi-god in the ass The quick movement had wrenched the already serious wound on his chest and stomach causing not only waves of pain but also of dizziness; as his head soon found itself in his hands, but this did not help remove Steve from his current shocked state.

**A/n: new chapter, and I might up load another chapter today if I can get it done before midnight. anyway thanks for the awesome reviews guys. now proofread by AngelWingz66**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5  
**

White eyes moved back to the stunned miner whose face had been frozen for the last hour or so, the warrior had lost track of time himself. Placing his plate on the floor the demi-god sighed and moved closer to the mortal.

"Awaken Mortal" he growled but no reply, his glare hardened; how dare this human ignore him. "Mortal! I said Awaken!" he yelled but still nothing from the human. Waving his hand in front of the miners face, did nothing. Snapping his fingers in front of the human eyes, the warrior now trying to get the mortal to snap out of it. "Mortal, mortal, Mortal!" it was slowly becoming a chant "Mortal! Human! Steve!"

Steve blinked as he was suddenly brought out of his stunned state. "W-What?!" he looked around quickly only to end up staring into the eyes of the white eyed man.

"I thought it wise to inform you that your food provisions are dwindling." The sentence was flat and with little care; free of the frustration that dwelled there moments before.

"Oh is that all?" Steve smiled lightly as Herobrine moved away from him. "I guess should get some more." Steve stood and started to get his things, but halted. His smile fell from his face as a thought came to mind. If he went out to get more food, then that would leave Herobrine alone in his house. As much as he wished to put some distance between himself and Herobrine, it would mean leaving the monster alone in his house. It sounded like letting a creeper guard his diamonds. Steve turned his gaze to the demon and another thought came to mind. What if Herobrine left the house while he was out? Yes the demi-god was weakened and even if he did nothing; Steve was sure that if someone saw the demi-god, panic would ensue in the small village.

A grunted sigh came from the warrior; Steve wondered if Herobrine had pupils would he be able to tell if he was rolling his eyes right now. "All of my energy goes into healing, even if I wished to cause trouble I could not do so." Steve was still not reassured by the demi-god's words and Herobrine seemed to sense this. "But if it will ease your human mind, then you may have my word."

The miner wasn't sure how far he could take the white-eyed man's word but he had a feeling he didn't have a choice. "And you will remain inside?"

"You think I wish other mortals to seem me in such a state." Herobrine growled as he turning away from the miner.

Steve could only nod and gathered his things before going out the door.

Steve felt a bit more relaxed now that he was out of the house and into the sunlight. The fresh air felt good on his face after being cooped up in his own house for so long. Steve walked to the different stands and greeted the shopkeepers one by one with a friendly smile and traded for various goods. As he came to a food stand the man behind the counter greeted him with a kindly smile.

"How are ya Steve? Haven't seen you around lately" the man stated, patting Steve on the shoulder.

"I've been good" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head and handing the man a list. "I need a few things on this list please." The owner took the list and started gathering the items handing them to Steve. "Thanks" the miner reached up to take the items and pay the man. But before he could he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled towards the stand.

"Your shirt's covered in blood boy," the sales man stated in a worried tone, looking at Steve's shirt. Steve also looked down and saw the blood stains on his shirt. That was right; he was still wearing the cloths from yesterday and there was no doubt that Herobrine had been bleeding.

"Oh that, right" Steve tried to laugh it off, "I cut myself the other day fighting an Enderman and I haven't had a chance to wash my clothes." He hoped the lie was believable for the last thing he needed right now was too many questions. Slowly the stand owner let him go and Steve took his things, paying the man then giving him a quick wave and a smile as he walked away. As he left the market place, he could feel people watching him closely. Trying his best to ignore them, the miner headed into the woods to collect some wood and wool.

* * *

Back at the house, Herobrine had been waiting until he could no longer hear Steve's footsteps before he leaned back into the couch, letting his pain really show. Placing his hand on his head the demi-god closed his eyes, fighting to clear his mine. If he could just get to that state, he could at least be free of his pain for a little bit. He could feel his transparent blood quickly soaking through the bandages on his chest and dripping from the ones on his arms and legs. The demi-god was about to give up on finding a small bit of peace to go find fresh wrappings when he heard it.

"Brother."

Herobrine felt an outside force trying to draw him into the state inner peace and he gladly let it. His body relaxed completely and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer sitting on a wool couch in Steve's house but he was standing in a field located in the Aether.

The demi-god stood there, free of pain and enjoying the simple feeling of being back in the land of gods. He knew this wasn't real, that he was really still sitting back in the mortal's house in pain. He just wanted to pretend that this was real.

"Herobrine." The warrior felt his brother's strong arms around him; normally he would stiffen or push away, but instead he leaded in to his brother's touch. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner" Notch rested his bearded chin on the demi-god's head.

"Brother, I..." Herobrine started to say; his voice sounding weak, but Notch cut him off.

"Shh baby brother shh" his brother rubbed his shoulders. "I'm just checking to make sure your okay." Notch continued to hold his brother close, he had felt his brother's pain the second Herobrine left castle but hadn't been able to do anything.

"Big brother." The words were quiet and painfully weak, the pain his physical body felt seemed to come out in his voice.

Notch held his brother closer his worry ever growing, Herobrine hadn't used the words 'big brother' since he was a small child; and even then it was only when he was scared or in pain. "Hero, listen to me. I want you to stay where you are, with Steve. Let yourself heal and sort your thoughts." He ran his hand over his brother's eyes, closing them. "We will talk more when you're better."

Herobine's eyes shot open as pain flooded his body, looking around quickly he found himself back at Steve's house. Realizing where he was let the demi-god calm down a bit, but it didn't change the fact that he was feeling weaker now then before. Looking him self over it wasn't hard to tell why.

In the time he had spent talking with his brother, the bandages that adorned his body were now soaked completely making him feel weak and uncomfortable. Standing had been a chore in it's self but with a grunt or three he managed to do so. "I bet that human would love to see this; me hobbling about in this mortal-weak state," he growled as he stumbled about, trying to find where the fresh bandages were. He hadn't have been awake when Steve had gotten them out before. "Probably hid them so that I must rely on him." He caught himself on a wall before he fell; his pride had taken over now.

Slowly the he made his way towards Steve's bedroom; unfortunately that was as far as he made it, his legs collapsed under him. He crawled his way to a wall and leaned up against it, now completely worn out. Herobrine looked down ashamed of himself with his brother's words bouncing around in his head. He didn't want or need this mortal's help his warrior pride told him, but the rest of him disagreed. Too self-absorbed in his internal battle the demi-god didn't hear the door open and close.

* * *

Steve walked into his room after putting his stuff way and doing a bit of work in an extra room, having followed a rather shaky trail of the demi-god's blood. He glared down at the white-eyed man with a deep frown on his face, frustrated at the fact that beast might have undone all his hard work. "Are you done with bleeding all over my floor?" He knew he was pushing his luck as he rolled his eyes at the demi-god. He bent down and started to grab a hold of the higher beings arm, only for it to be yanked away.

It was a small struggle but Steve came out on top, dragging Herobrine into the extra room and dumping him on the new bed he had just made. "Who knew a demi-god could act like such a child." Steve shook his head as he turned away from Herobrine, he heard a growl coming from behind him but he really didn't care; until he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and swung around.

"How dare you talk to me like that Mortal?!" Herobrine pulled the human closer his power fueled by pride; no longer caring about what his brother said, he didn't need this human.

Steve own anger was at it boiling point and he could not contain it any longer. "Look here buddy! I saved your ** back there and brought you into my home!" he yelled as he pushed the demi-god's hands away and getting as close to the others face as he could. "And what have you done other then threaten to kill me and try to kill me! Huh!" Steve breathed heavily "Oh and my name is Steve! not mortal! Not Human! Steve!"

Quickly Steve turned away not wanting to look in to look into those white eyes again, scared of losing his nerve.

"Why?" the warrior barked "Why help me them?"

Steve's shoulders fell as he asked himself the same question but deep down he knew the answer, and he knew it would sound corny and that it was a little embarrassing to say. "I did it because…" he sighed, "It was the right thing to do."

Herobrine went silent and Steve took this chance to put new bandages on while the demi-god wasn't fussing. The miner refused to break the silence as he finished his work and placed the bandages in a near by chest. "This is where the bandages are, if that's what you were looking for." Steve stood and turned towards the door, "you can stay in this room, that's a new bed." Steve headed towards the rooms exit not looking back at the demi-god.

"Steve." The miner stopped as he heard his name and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Herobrine's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words before sighed and letting his chin hit his chest. "Thank you." The words were whispered, but Steve still heard them as he closed the door with a small smile. Herobrine sighed and flopped down on the bed as a little bit of light from the moon came in through the window. "Well now that I've been completely stripped of my dignity" the demi-god muttered, "I guess it is in my benefit to be…nice to this mort-I mean-Steve." He rolled onto his side. "As much as I hate to say it, I think Notch is right in saying I should stay here with him."

Suddenly he felt another voice enter his head "of course I'm right. I know whom I can leave my baby brother with." Notch's voice seemed to have a smile to it.

Herobrine only sighed pulled a pillow over his head hoping to block out the voice. "Shut up Notch."

**A/n: I meant to have this up yesterday but it took me way to long to write. I was going to slit this chapter into two but I didn't feel finding the middle. any way next chapter will sorter and I may need a few Oc's for a few minor parts,I don't know. now proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Sun filtered in through the window hitting the demi-god right across the eyes. Though the warmth felt good the sting of the light caused him to groan, attempting to bring his arm up to block the light and using the other to try and grab a curtain to darken the room once again. When his hand didn't touch the fine silk curtain, Herobrine forced his eyes open to look around. "That Is right" he sighed, "This is not my mansion. It that mort-it's Steve's house." He hated having to corrected himself. Slowly getting up from the bed, the demi-god started for the door.

"Mornin' Briny!" Steve greeted in a cheery voice as the demi-god walked out of the room; he was standing in front of a smoking oven. Turning back to the oven, he felt as if someone was suddenly behind him.

"Do you know what I will do to you if you ever call me 'Briny' ever again?" the words were whispered into the miner's ear, sending a shiver down his spin.

"You'll kill me," Steve answered closing his eyes as he was suddenly turned around.

"No" Steve's eyes snapped open to stare into the glowing white eyes "for I owe you for my life." Herobrine growled "what I will do, is every night when you go to sleep, I will stand at the end of your bed and watch you sleep and visit you in your nightmares."

"Oh I-I guess that's fair." Steve stuttered as the demi-god turned to face the smoking oven.

"Now explain what you were attempting to do here mort- Steve" Herobrine sighed when he had to correct himself again.

Steve couldn't help but smile a little when the demi-god said his name, but he quickly turned back to the oven. "Making breakfast" but the miner's smile did not stick once the ovens fire started to get out of control. Steve jumped back to keep himself from getting burned, about to run to get a bucket of water, by was stopped by the demi-god.

"Go sit down Steve" Herobrine whispered as he moved closer to the oven.

"But" the demi-god simply waved him off and out stretched his hand towards the flame; Steve stared in awe as the flames suddenly died down. Moving towards the couch the miner sat down letting the warrior take over the cooking. Within a matter of minutes the demi-god returned with two plates of well-cooked food, handing one of then to Steve.

"Do not be ashamed" Herobrine said sitting down "most mortal's now a day can't cook well."

Steve chose to ignore the well worded 'your cooking sucks' in favor of simply eating the food the demi-god had made. It was quiet as the two ate, only the sound of forks and knives hitting the plates. Once done the demi-god offered to take the empty plates back to the kitchen. The Miner was impressed by change in attitude in Herobrine, if not a small one.

The warrior placed the plates in the small sink, still feeling the sting from being stripped of his pride last night. He glanced out the window, watching as a few humans passed by the house, a question came to mind as something caught his eye. "Mort- I mean Steve." The miner looked over to him but Herobrine kept his eyes on the window. "Yesterday you told me not to leave the house; this was no doubt so that my appearance would not cause a panic. Am I correct?" Steve nodded, not sure he liked where this was going. "Well then, what is your plan for…say someone coming here?"

Steve's heart stopped for a moment, he hadn't thought of that. Looking back up at the demi-god the miner tried to think of some place he could hide him, but nothing came to mine. The plates and blood stains on the floor would no doubt tell people there was someone else there; and trying to keep someone out would only raise questions. "What makes you think someone would come here?" he asked, noticing the beast never toke his eyes off the window.

"Just a fairly tall young man with short blond, wearing a…"Herobrine paused and tilted his head trying to get a better look, "a long gray coat with maybe a red shirt." He looked back at Steve "I noticed that he has been staring at the house as he walks and has not taken any turns since."

Steve's mind raced to find a name to fit the description and could only find one. A mob slayer named Ridan that had been hired by the village a while ago, but why was he coming here. Steve looked back at Herobrine trying to think of something, anything he could use to hide who the demi-god really was. If it weren't for his eyes he would look completely normal. "That's It!" Steve shouted standing up and dashing for the spare room, managing to startle the demi-god.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes." Steve ran back with a roll of bandages and grabbed Herobrine wrapping the cloth around his eyes. This didn't go over well with the demon for he struggled and pushed at him the whole time not understanding what was happening.

"Release me this moment!" Herobrine yelled trying to shake the miner off of him, "My eyes have sustained no damage! Are you out of your mind!"

Steve held on and finished wrapping the bandages over the demi-gods eyes before letting him go. "There now no one can see your eyes"

"Yes, but now I can not see out of my eyes." It was clear the demi-god wasn't happy as he stumbled around, blinded by the bandages.

"Yeah but now no one can know it's you" Steve smiled trying to keep Herobrine from tripping over his own feet. "You said you didn't want other mortal's seeing you like this. Well now they just think you're a wounded mortal."

* * *

"The words to describe how much I hate this do not exist in any of your mortal languages." Herobrine growled as there was a knock on the door.

"You can swear all you want in some immortal languages, once this guy leaves." Steve smiled and answered the door. Just like Herobrine said, Ridan was standing on his doorstep with a friendly smile on his face. "Hey Riden, what's up?"

"Ah nothin' much Steve, one of the market venders asked me to check up on you." The tall man chuckled his blue eyes shining in the light. "What about you? Heard you had some Enderman troubles."

"Ah right" the miner remembered the lie he had told the food vender and was now cursing himself for it. "That right…I um.."

A crash came from the living room followed by a sudden yelp. Ridan's smile dropped and he pushed passed Steve, with his bow out. Steve followed him to see what the noise was about, to see that Herobrine had tripped over the wool block Steve had been using as a chair, and had fallen face first into the couch. "Steve I told you, I can not see like this!" the demi-god tried to push him-self up; but the fall had already done damage to the wounded beast.

Steve rushed to his side with Ridan in tow helping him. "Easy now. I told you to not to over exert yourself." The miner sighed as he and the Slayer moved the demi-god onto the couch.

"I do not recall you ever saying any such like." Herobrine snapped still frustrated at his lack of sight and now he had two mortal's helping him.

Ridan smiled and placed a hand on the demi-god's shoulder, trying to calm, what he thought was a blind man down. "Easy now, Steve's just trying to look out for ya buddy." Herobrine's head whipped around to face the slayer, leaving Steve to bite his lip wondering if Ridan would be leaving his house with both hands. The Slayer didn't seem to notice Steve's nervous look but instead looked to the mystery man's bandaged body. "Geez man looks like you had a real bad run in with some nasty mobs. Shame yours truly wasn't there!"

Steve was starting to chew through his lip; Ridan was a real nice guy but could also be boastful and well… arrogant, and he couldn't help but wonder how much the demi-god would take. Taking a seat on the couch next to the wounded warrior, he waited for the other to snap.

"Yours Truly?" Herobrine repeated raising an eyebrow, not sure how to react to this man that was touching him.

Ridan snatched up one of Herobrine's hands and started to shake it. "Oh yes where are my manners. Names Ridan. Mob Slayer Pro! At your service…um" the Slayer paused waiting for the other to give his name.

Steve's tried to think of a name that would keep anyone off the scent but the demi-god beat him to the punch. "I go by Hero" Steve almost smacked himself in the face. "And the mobs that attacked me were far more of a challenge then anything you have ever faced." The demi-god pulled his hand free from the strangers grip. Who did his guy think he was?

Ridan simply chuckled and sat down on the couch as well, putting his feet up on the wool chair; causing Herobrine to be squashed in-between Steve and the Slayer. "Sure, sure. Well at least your brother Steve has been taking good care of ya; right Steve."

The miner didn't even question it, as he quickly wrapped his arm around the demi-god's shoulders and gave the best smile he could. "Yep, been taking real good care of my brother Hero." He gave a thumbs up to the Slayer. He lessened his act a bit and made his worry show a bit more, "I was real worried about him when he came here." He was trying hard to come up with a believable story, "he was coming to stay with me for a few days. He was a little late getting here, so I had gone out mining and when I was heading home I found him collapsed on the ground." Some of the story was true at least. "For a little bit I thought he had been attacked by Herobrine himself, the injures where so bad."

Herobrine really hadn't been paying attention, to lost in his own thoughts. The word brother had stuck a nerve but not a painful one; and the way Steve had wrapped his arm around his shoulder was very much in the same way his real brother did so. Slowly Herobrine did the same, trying to be careful of his injures. 'I think I would rather own my life to a brother then to some human' the thought cut through his mind; the demi-god knew how much they both looked alike, so it wouldn't be hard to believe. 'I would rather rely on a brother then some foolish mortal too' he sighed laying his head on Steve's shoulder. 'Then it is decided, Steve is my new brother from this point on.' Herobrine was broken sharply out of his thoughts by a loud laugh.

"Ha, Steve don't tell me that you really believe that Herobrine is real!" Ridan laughed whipping his eyes, "that ghost is just an old wives tale." Steve simply sighed and shook his head; he had forgot that Ridan was also a skeptic. The slayer tapped 'Hero' on the shoulder with a laughing grin "you don't believe in the Herobrine non-sense do ya, Hero?"

'Hero' didn't even lift his head from his 'brothers' shoulders and only gave a sigh. "I do not really have the luxury to not believe in such tales."

Steve almost laughed at the answer but held it in the best he could.

Ridan simply shook his head smiling "So your pretty much saying you do believe in him right?" he didn't even look to Hero for the answer, he simply chuckled and stood stretching his body out a bit, seeing the serious faces on the two. "Oh, I know what will make you two feel better" the slayer smiled and turned to the two still on the couch. "Some old sparing partners of mine are coming to diner tonight, why don't you two come along." A bigger smile couldn't have possibly been found on anyone else.

"Ah thanks for the offer but no thanks." Steve shook his head; already knowing this was a bad idea.

"No, I simply am not feeling up to it" 'Hero' denied, trying hard to look warn out and in pain, it wasn't hard.

Ridan only smiled and laughed. "Non-sense the food will make you both feel better." He clapped them both on the shoulder and started heading for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some mobs I have to slay and few errands to run before dinner tonight; I'll stop by to pick you guys up later this evening." With that the Slayer walked out of the house closing the door behind him and leaving the two still in shock.

Herobrine was the first to break the silence; "thginot deb sih ni nwaps srepeerc epoh I."

**A/n: yay new chapter! anyway I want to thank everyone who offered an Oc for me to use. BlackDragon41 I used your OC in this chapter and I may have a bigger part for him later. Blackdawndawn Primus and Lunaris14 your Ocs will be in the next chapter. thanks again everyone.**

**PS: to find out what Herobrine bring says at the end, read it backwards**

**Edit: now proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Steve sighed planting his face in his hands; this was just great. He didn't think things could get any worse now. Steve peeled his hand away from his face and looked down at Herobrine; who still had his head on the miner's shoulder and had brought his feet up onto the couch, making himself more comfortable. He really hadn't noticed before that the demi-god had been leaned up against him, and for the time being he wasn't about to make him move. Reaching over to the bandages that were over the demon's eyes, Steve undid the wrapping letting the demon see once again.

"We are not going" Herobrine stated dryly rubbing at his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light again.

Steve sighed and looked straight ahead. "I don't think we have a choice" the miner shook his head in frustration.

"Just tell the mortal, that I am not feeling up to moving to around" the beast glanced up at Steve but still not moving from his spot. "And that you are simply are to worried to go as well."

Steve chuckled lightly still not feeling to good about the whole event. "I don't think that will work."

"Then you go and I will stay" the demi-god growled, "I wish not to mingle with mortals unless I am hunting them."

"I don't think that will work either" Steve sighed, "common, get up." The miner stood but the demi-god did not follow him; he only fell limply on the couch. Steve tried to force a reassuring smile, feeling like he was failing horribly; trying to get the demi-god to move. "Common, the sooner we're ready to go the sooner we can get this over with." Herobrine simply gave a grunt. "Who knows, maybe you might have…fun?" Steve knew the last one was a long shot.

Herobrine raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' "Yes I am sure I will just have so much fun bring blinded by bandages and surrounded by beings I have little tolerances for." The demi-god crossed his arms over his bandaged chest. "Oh and lets not forget what great shape I am in at the moment." Herobrine stared up at Steve trying to look as pitiful as he could but gave up quickly. "Your going to make me go no matter what, am I right?" Steve nodded and the demi-god sighed. "Fine." He sat up and headed for the room he had been given.

"Can you change your bandages on your own, or do you need help?" the miner asked as the warrior walked by; there was a shake of the head and the demi-god disappeared behind the room's door.

* * *

Undoing the wrappings was the easy part; but it was still quite painful. The blood had been starting to clot, which was short of a good sign; the problem was that it was drying to the bandages. This meant that removing the bandages pulled at the wounds making things even more painful.

So far the demi-god had managed to get the bandages off his arms, he even managed to keep his grunts and whimper to himself. Panting, trying to regain his composer as he stared at the wounds themselves. They were deep, seeming to go down and through the muscle tissue; that would explain why moving his arms was difficult, he had no doubt that his legs were in the same condition. Herobrine wondered if maybe the monster had something on its claw that was keeping him from healing quickly. Normally, even for such a serious wound more healing should have been done by now.

Bringing up a wet cloth to his right arm Herobrine started cleaning away the blood and what he hoped wasn't infection. He did the same with his left arm before moving to his legs, only he took much more care undoing the wrappings then he did his arms. Once finished dressing the wounds on his limbs, the demi-god paused trying to steady himself before touching the wound on his chest. As he slowly peeled away the cloth from the large gash, Herobrine sighed, glad that it wasn't as far along as the others. As much as he wished it to heal, He wasn't looking for anymore pain today. Giving it a quick wash and rewrapping it in fresh bandages, the warrior sighed and flopped down on his bed. He was just tempted to fall asleep, that is until a pesky miner knocked on his door and walked in.

"Can't go to sleep just yet" Steve chuckled, walking up to the bed and setting down some clothes next to the demi-god. "I found you something for you to wear. They're a few of my old shirts and pants, still wearable." The miner smiled at the demi-god and quickly turned to leave. "I'll let you get changed."

The sigh from the warrior echoed through the room as he turned his head to face the retreating miner. "Steve, thank you. Again." Steve simply smiled and nodded before exiting the room, leaving Herobrine to get changed.

With a grunt Herobrine sat up again and looked over at the clothes that the miner had brought in. It was pretty much the same thing the miner was already wearing, just a little faded. Seeing the blue jeans in the mix the demi-god quickly glanced back at the pair he was already wearing, wondering what was wrong with them. That was, until he seen the large holes and blood stains around the bottoms; they had also been wrinkled beyond repair from having been slept in for the past few nights. "Right" the demi-god sighed standing up to start getting changed.

* * *

Steve waited out in the kitchen, doing the dishes to simply pass the time, glancing out the window to see the sun slowly starting to set. The question he had when he first found the demon still weighing heavy in his mind; he had been trying to push it to the back of it. Steve sighed, figuring that he had more important things to worry about, like trying to keep Herobrine from killing everything. But it still bothered him not knowing what did this to the demi-god; what ever it was it had to be dangerous if it could cripple a demi-god.

He shook his head trying to push back those thoughts. He needed to worry about getting though his dinner, without a certain demi-god killing everyone. Suddenly the door to the extra room opened and the demon walked through wearing the faded light blue shirt and dark faded blue jeans. Steve smiled a little seeing his white-eyed double fully dressed and looking sort of like his old self, which was just a little unsettling. "You doing okay?" Steve asked simply to keep away from another silence from falling between them.

Herobrine looked away and stared at the opposite wall. "I am still…hurting" the demi-god admitted, even to someone he thought of as a brother, it was still hard to speak of his pain.

Steve nodded in understanding then glanced out the window seeing the familiar form of Ridan heading towards the house once more. Steve looked back to Herobrine and pulled the wrappings from before out of his pocket. "Time for the part you hate" the miner chuckled a little, "try not to struggle so much this time so I don't end up hurting you."

Herobrine simply sighed and allowed Steve to wrap the bandages around his eyes. "I am sure that there will be more to hate during this night then simply being blinded by cloth." Just as the miner finished there was a knock on the door. "Oh is the annoying mortal here already?"

Steve just rolled his eyes and answered the door, seeing the blond slayer standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Ridan. Time to go already?"

"Hey Steve! Hero! Yep time to head out." The slayer turned around and started to walk away. "Well common guys." Steve started following Ridan, wrapping an arm around Herobrine to lead him; the demi-god himself simply walked forward to avoid tripping.

As the three walked, Herobrine took in the surrounding using his other senses. There was a crisp feeling in the air that nipped at the demi-god's bare arms and judging by smell in the air, winter was just around the corner. Herobrine had never been a fan of the winter season; mainly because it had always made stalking and hunting more difficult, and the cold weather always stripped the heat from his body. Shaking his head, he focused on the sounds around him; hoping to hear the growl of a zombie or even the grunt of an Enderman, but heard nothing.

"Well here we are!" Ridan's voice cut through Herobrine's mind like a knife through hot butter. He was then pushed gently out of the cool crisp air and into the warmth of a house. "The others should be in the kitchen"

Ridan led the two into the warm kitchen where two young girls stood talking to each other. One of the girls had light brown pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, her blue shirt and pants had bits of iron armor attached to it and leather jacket covering her shoulders. The other was far younger looking to be in her early teens with hair crimson red also in a ponytail and eyes that matched, her black shirt and navy pants seem to be free of armor, but one of her arms were not free of bandages.

"Okay guy's I'd like you meet my friends Black Dawn" Ridan pointed to the young lady with light brown hair who waved at the two men. "And Moonlight, though we just call her Luna" the girl with the red eyes simply nodded at the newcomers. Ridan then moved to stand behind the girls. "Okay lady's these are my new buddies, Steve" the Slayer pointed to the young man without the bandages around his eyes, the miner smiled and gave a small greeting. "And his brother Hero." 'Hero' simply stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to make it clear that he did not wish to be here. "Don't mind Hero. I think he just in a funk because he got beat up by a bunch of mobs on his way to see his brother." Ridan shrugged going to check on the food.

Herobrine growled as he heard Ridan walk away, but heard the others walk towards him.

"What happened to your eyes?" A voice asked from next to him; 'Hero' looked towards the source of the voice before answering.

"A cave spider managed to spit it's poison into my eyes; I am temporally blinded because of that" Herobrine stated flatly and without emotion.

"Oh I'm so sorry that happened to you" the female voice came again and hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'm Black Dawn, but everyone just calls me Dawn"

The demi-god sighed figured that this was were he was suppose to give his name; shake her hand and then they have a nice little chat together and be friends, the thought almost made him sick. "Hero" he stated in the same tone before, making sure his hands stayed in his pocket.

"You really don't want to be here do you?" her voice sounded natural like she was already use to him being around.

A small smile snaked is way on to his face. "What tipped you off?"

"I'm just good at reading emotions." The demi-god could have sworn he hear her laugh lightly, this made that smile fall back into a scowl. "You're really tense, and I can tell you're in pain just by the way your standing." Another light laugh, "just try to relax, the night will go by quicker that way." She gave him a quick hug before going over to talk to his friendlier brother. Herobrine mind couldn't get around on one simple question, 'why do all these mortals insist on touching me.'

"So, what attacked you?" This voice sounded a little younger and not quiet as trusting.

Herobrine sighed as he was approached again by yet another mortal, 'and why do they all want to talk to me.' "It is not something I can simply explain to another person, nor do I wish to talk about it."

* * *

Steve looked over at his 'brother' as he chewed his lip nervously, the demi-god was currently doing everything he could not to have a conversation with the red head named Luna. The miner just wanted the dinner to hurry up so they could get out of there sooner. As he watched the two he begin to fear a fight might break out, but prayed to Notch that it didn't.

"You don't want to be here, just as much as he does." Steve looked over and saw the other girl standing next to him.

"Oh, your Black Dawn right?" Steve tried to force a smile at the young lady.

"Yep, but you can call me Dawn" the blue eyed girl smiled sweetly, "you and your brother look almost exactly a like, but your so different from each other." Her attention went back to 'Hero' and Luna; whatever their conversation was it seemed to have calmed a bit. "He seems hostile towards everyone here but you, and you just seem so worried that he's going to do something." Steve bit his lip worried about what was about to come next. "But I think he cares to much for you to cause a scene."

Steve's jaw almost hit the floor at that, he was so worried that she would have figure out their secret. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah!" Dawn smiled, "even with his eyes hidden I can tell by the way he acts around you that he really must have missed his brother."

Steve looked at Herobrine closely, he didn't really see the same thing, then again the demi-god's change in attitude and openness may have been a sign.

Before anyone could talk anymore, Ridan came back and led everyone to a table filled with all kinds of different foods. "Tonight people, we will eat so well that the gods will wish to join us!" He smiled spreading his arms out over the table before taking a seat. "But this party is invite only, so don't let them in." Everyone took a seat and started filling their plates. Small conversations started up between Steve, Ridan, Luna and Dawn as they ate; every so often something was directed at 'Hero' and the demi-god would answer dryly and focused only on his food, losing himself in thought.

Time ticked away quickly and dinner was over soon then later, Steve stood and his 'brother' followed.

"That was really good Ridan thanks." Steve smiled at their host, Hero simply nodded wishing not to say anything. "We really need to get going."

The slayer stood when he heard this with a big smile, "let me grab my bow, I'll walk you two home."

The miner rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You really don't have to." He wasn't quiet sure how much of mortal's Herobrine could take.

"Don't be silly Steve, your brother is blind so your going to need someone to keep the bad guys away from ya." Ridan smiled and got his bow and arrows, starting to lead the two to the door.

* * *

The walk was quite and quick as the three got back to Steve's house, the miner opened the door and he and the demi-god walked inside.

"Night Ridan. Thanks again for diner and bringing us home." Steve smiled waving good night to the slayer.

"Night Steve! Try to heal quickly Hero! I want to add you to my list of sparing partners." Ridan called as he started to leave.

The door closed and Herobrine ripped the wrappings from his face, "ssa bmud" the demi-god sighed and walked to his room. "I must admit that the night wasn't completely un-enjoyable." The demon glanced back at the human. "But I would not do it again." He gave a short wave to the miner as he closed his door. "Good night Steve."

"Night Hero" was the last thing Herobrine heard as he fell face first onto his bed.

**A/n: wow this chapter took me a long time. thanks again to everyone for letting me use your oc's, sorry Lunaris14 that Luna couldn't have a bigger part, it was midnight when I reached the part. **  
**oh next chapter will have a flash back because I haven't done one in a while. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**  
_Past-italic_

Present- normal

_ The closet was dark aside from the faint glow of the demi-gods eyes, but the darker the better. Herobrine felt like he should be ashamed for hiding in a closet, but at the moment he really didn't care. That abomination had almost caught him; this closet was his only safe haven…for now. The abomination's legs creaked with the sound of rusted joints as it paced the room, looking for the hiding demi-god._

_ Herobrine didn't know how to even descried the thing; he had even gotten a good look at it and his mind still didn't completely understand. It had the body and head of an Enderman that was for sure; but it had braces on its arms and legs forcing them to bend in ways an Enderman's limbs were not meant to bend. What was worse, was that one of its arms seemed to have been replaced with a black blade. Its face had also been disfigured and it had iron horns sticking out of the sides of its head; and the sounds it made sent shivers down his back._

_ The Demi-god curled tighter into himself; wishing that…thing would just leave him be. At the moment he cared not about the search; he only wanted to get out of here, out of dangers way. He had already discovered that a Wither was involved, well a few Withers really; maybe that would be enough for his brother._

_ Herobrine shook his head, trying to clear it; no he had to find the real mastermind behind this. That thing had done something to his mind, he knew it; every time he looked at it his mind seemed to scream and his vision would blur. He had no defense against this thing; it had already cut through both of the swords Notch had given him. If he could just focus on his goal then maybe he could get passed this beast._

_ Regaining some of his senses the warrior placed his ear to the closet door, waiting for the monster to turn its back to him. When the time was right the demi-god sprung from the closet and ran for the door to the room, using teleport spells to put even more distance between himself and the creature. It didn't matter now how dangerous that thing could be; there wasn't a creature in with mortal world that could match the speed of a demi-god. Once some distance had been made, Herobrine looked over his shoulder, sure he had lost the monster._

_ Nothing._

_ The demi-god smiled in triumph and turned his attention back to where he was going._

_ A roar and the monsters eyes appeared in his face, the black blade came down at his chest._

* * *

Herorbine shot up in his bed and slapped his hands over his mouth as he felt like he would be sick. He wasn't sure if it was the dream he had just had or if that foolish mortal from last night simply hadn't cooked some of the food right. Slowly as the feeling passed, the demi-god eased himself back down to his bed not sure if bile would try to rise again.

His guess was that it was mostly from the dream…no it was a memory from that place and that thing. The gash on his chest and stomach pained even more at the thought of it. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep again; worried that maybe he would slip into another memory.

Rolling over on to his side Herobrine simply chose to listen to the quiet and watch the moonlight filter in through the window. This would be the perfect time for hunting. Stalking his pray; appearing in front of them in the distance just enough so they could see his form, forcing them into a trapped cave. There he could play with them all he liked, appearing behind them and matching his steps to theirs and breathing down their necks just waiting for them to turn or run. Or he would attack them and let them run then attack them again. Some times he would let them get to their bed…because they where safe there. The demi-god chuckled darkly at the thought.

His dark smile slipped away as the memories came back and his injures burned; it really hadn't been as fun when he was being chased through the dark halls. Normally he would think that this whole thing was his brother trying to teach him irony, and to have more tolerance for mortals; but the look on his brothers face that day they spoke in the Aether, no there was more to this then a simple lesson to be learned.

He couldn't help but feel like he had failed his brother, in learning what was going on. All he had done was get hurt and run away; what type of warrior was he?

"You didn't fail me Hero" He could hear his brother's words bouncing around in his head, even using the nick name he had gave himself, "you could never fail me." As comforting his brother's voice was, it didn't help. "Aw common Hero; don't be so down on your self."

"Just leave me alone, Notch," the demi-god muttered, not looking up.

"Don't make me say it." There was a smile in the gods voice, but the warrior didn't look up; that was, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his brother standing there with an impish smile. "I'll say it, and once I do you won't stop laughing." Herobrine looked at his brother with a sigh, wondering what Notch had up his sleeve. "Fine but you asked for it." The god leaned close to his brother and whispered "salted nuts" into his ear. Herobrine brought a hand up trying to hold back his own laughter; Notch's smile brightened as he seen he had succeeded, and he shook his hips a little seeing if he could push his point a little. "You remember that don't you?"

The demi-god brought his hand down and stared at the light scar on his palm. "How could I forget?" he chuckled "the salt and Icestone challenge" he shook his head. "I can not believe you made me do that."

"I'm still having a hard time believing where you made me do it" Notch chuckled sitting next to his brother and wrapping an arm around him.

Herorbrine laughed out loud at the memory, "you would have cheat otherwise."

"But down my pants, bro that was harsh" Notch smiled and kissed his brother's head and held him close. "At least I now have something to make you smile. It really has been a while since you had a nightmare that disturbed you so" the god's smile started to fade; he had taken a look into his brother's dreams to try and piece together what happened; and he was just as lost as his brother. "Whatever those Wither's are up to, their taking normal mobs and turning them into something horrifying." He felt his brother nod against his chest. "You know you could have turned around and gotten out of there, I wouldn't have held it against you" the god rubbed the demi-god's arm with his thumb, "I'm just glad you got out of there when you did" he wrapped his brother in a full hug, "don't worry me like that again baby brother" it had been the words that Notch had been meaning to say for a while.

Herobrine stayed quiet and let himself be held; he was starting to feel a little better now with his brother here and not just speaking through his mind. The demi-god was feeling perfectly okay if he could just stay like this until sunrise, but soon grunts and groans started to come from down the hall. "That is coming from Steve's room." Herobrine lifted his head from his brother's shoulders.

"Looks like your not the only one having trouble sleeping" Notch chuckled haft-heartedly and started to release his brother from his arms, though a part of him wanted to simply bring the demi-god back to the Aether and never let him out of his sight again. "You should go help him out." Notch stood and started to fade "I'll try to drop by more often, to see how your doing." He gave his brother one last kiss on the head "love you little bro."

The demi god watched as his brother faded way muttering the words "love you too" before turning and leaving his room, heading towards Steve's room.

* * *

Steve was thrashing in his bed trying to fight off or get away from some horror in his dreams; Herorbrine carefully walked towards the bed not making sound, forcing his eyes to glow brightly to make up for the darkness in the room.

"Steve, wake up" the demi-god spoke trying to wake the miner, nothing. "Steve! Wake up!" he called shaking the mortal but still nothing. Sighing as he stood straight looking down at the miner, he would have to enter the dream. The warrior crawled into bed with the miner, he could do this standing up but in his current state this was safer. Staring hard at the miner the demi-god connected himself with the human's dream world.

Herobrine was now standing in a dark forest with blacken fog drifting a long the ground. He could feel the power flowing through his body, it was almost limitless; it was clear the miner still either feared the demi-god or knew just how powerful he was, he didn't care which. Quickly casting a fly spell Herobrine took off through the forest, in search of the miner.

The fog was thick but it bothered the demi-god not, his white eyes could cut through it easily; he was use to such foggy conditions. As he moved he soon spotted his target running as fast as he can away from something. A quick teleport spell got him in front of the miner quickly; causing the miner to run straight into Herobrine and fell to the ground, the demi-god barely felt anything.

"Wh-what?" the miner looked around in a panicked haze but then his eyes landed on Herobrine. "No, No! Not you! Not now!" he started to trying to back away from the demon in front of him and when the monster took hold of his shoulders he only panicked more, trying not to look into those white eyes.

"Steve. Calm down and look at me." Herobrine's words were calm "I am not going to kill you, remember?"

Steve's eyes slowly started draw back to Herobrine's face, almost starting to remember what had happened. Quickly the miner grabbed the warrior and stood again. "We have to get out of here!" but the demi-god held firm.

"Steve you are dreaming." The demi-god's voice kept an even tone "all you have to do is wake up."

"No we have to run now before it catches us!" Steve insisted glancing back into the dark forest as the ground started to rumble.

"What are you running from?" Herobrine looked back to see what the miner was looking for, that put him in such a panic. That was when he saw it; it was a large dark cloud of black smoke with three sets of glowing red eyes. Seeing this the demi-god quickly pushed the miner behind him and took up a fighting stance; ready for battle.

"So the brother of Notch tries to protect his pet human" three voices spoke at the same time cackling at the two, "how cute. But tell us Herobrine; were you not injured before entering this dream?"

Herobrine suddenly felt his strength being sucked away and pain flooding in to replace it. This thing wasn't just some dream monster, it had entered Steve's dream much like he had only from a greater distance and worst it could affect him. The miner caught the demi-god as he started to collapse.

The thing laughed again looking at the two, it's three voices sounding above anything. "Well, we will leave you for now. But don't fret. Our friends will keep you company." From in the thick fog the two could see eyes staring to appear; the creatures that attacked Herobrine had started to spawn around them. The bloated Zombies, Wither skeletons and the Endermen with the blade for an arm had surrounded them and where getting closer as the cloud monster disappeared.

There was no doubt in the demi-god's mind that these monsters could kill them, even in this dream world. Steve couldn't control the world in his fear-induced state and Herobrine's power had been ripped from him again. So doing the only thing he could think of, he prayed to his brother for a way out of this nightmare world. He was almost surprised when his prayer was answered, for he was not sure if his brother's power reached into this world.

The spell Notch gave him was powerful and Herobrine wasted no time in casting it; bolts of holy light shot down from the heavens, striking down each beast.

Steve fell to his knees next to the demi-god feeling like he had regained some control over this world his mind had made. He looked over at the warrior who was panting from the spell he just cast. "What were those things?"

"They are what broke me." Came the answer. The sun broke through the darkness and Steve flopped down on the grass relaxing, really hoping this was all just a dream. Herobrine had started to fade away slipping into his own dream world; to tired mentally to remain in this one, he didn't even think he had the strength to walk back to his room.

After that, the two dreamed peacefully. Steve about sunshine and mining diamond, and Herobrine remembering happier times he spent with his brother in the Aether.

**A/N: new chapter yay! lol. anyway a little from Notch (who you may be seeing more of) also a bit more about what happened to Herobrine. the salt and Icestone challenge (based on the salt and Ice) part is based on something one of my favorite youtuber's did for the challenge (yamimash video called salt and ice challenge on my balls). hope you guys enjoyed it. see you guys next time. Proof read by AngelWingz66.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Steve slowly woke up to the warmth of sunlight hitting his face. He breathed a sigh of relief; it had all just been a dream. Glancing to he right then his left, yep this was his room, but something was off. A shadow was being cast from the end of the bed and there was a significant weight from there as well.

"Ah!" Steve jumped as his eyes found the source; White-eyes stared down at him from the demon sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed. Steve curled up away from the demi-god fearing the worst, but with a closer look Steve saw the gentle rise and fall of the demi-gods chest. He had fallen asleep with his eyes open. Steve shivered at the thought, though he felt the demi-god was capable of much stranger. Carefully getting out of the bed as not to disturb the demi-god, he gathered his things planning to change somewhere else. He and Herobrine had been getting along better then the miner had thought; he didn't want to push his luck first thing in the morning, last thing he needed was a cranky demi-god.

It was like tiptoeing through a creepers nest; Steve cursed at every sound as he gathered his things. Slowly he opened the door and snuck out then slowly pushed it closed. 'Don't slam, don't slam, don't slam' he dared not let his thoughts out of his head.

Thud

'Damn it' Steve sighed making his way from his room and into the extra room he was letting the demi-god use. The miner quickly got changed and walked out into the kitchen with the intent of making him self something to eat. Steve looked into the chest at the different foods, trying to think of what would like but came up with a blank. In the few days he had lived with Herobrine he had been spoiled with the demi-god's cooking. Sighing he grabbed a bit of bread and nibbled on it slowly; he wasn't about to wake Herobrine just to ask him to make breakfast.

As he ate Steve recalled the nightmare he had that night, shriveling at the thought. Those things, there wasn't anything normal about them.

'They are what broke me' those where Herobrine's words from his dream. What were they? He hoped that it was all simply something his mind had made up; but with Herobrine both in his dream and at the end of his bed made that highly unlikely.

If one of those things could cripple a demi-god, he didn't want to think what it could do to a human. If something like that attacked a village no one would stand a chance. It had to have a weakness, all things did even Herobrine. Maybe he needed to do a little of research himself, instead of letting the gods do all of the work.

Putting what was left of the bread away, Steve headed to the door and left the house.

* * *

The village library was small, but well stalked with all different kinds books on every subject anyone could think of. Everything but what Steve was looking for. He had found books on Endermen, Zombies, Skeletons, and every other mob under the moon but the ones he had seen in his dream. He had even asked the young historian Skyler if she had ever heard of such thing; after her asking so many the miner's head started spin, it turned out that not even she heard anything of the beasts.

'Maybe the weaknesses of the original mobs will still work for the those creatures' Steve wondered daring not to utter anything out load. He flipped through a few more books, he picked up the ones that seemed to have the most information and left.

Heading back down the street he smiled despite his concern that was until he bumped into someone rather hard. The books toppled for his hands and Steve quickly started to gather them back up again; as he reached for the last another hand picked it up.

"Doing some light reading Steve?" it was Ridan. The slayer picked up the book and flipped through some of the pages, then offered a hand to Steve. Haling the miner to his feet, Ridan handed the book back to Steve with a smile, which the miner gladly excepted, taking the book.

"Thanks Ridan." Steve placed the books into his inventory so that he wouldn't drop them again. "And I been trying to identify the mobs that attacked Hero, but I haven't had much luck. These books where the best I could find." He sighed and shook his head. "The local historian didn't even know."

"Why are you asking historians and reading. books about mobs?" Ridan crossed his arms over his chest "Pro Mob Slayer standing right in front of you! Ask me anything, I know about every mob on the face of Minecraftia!"

Steve sighed shaking his head. "Sure why not." He placed a hand to his head as he tried to recall what one of the monsters from the dream looked like. He recalled one of them being a bloated zombie with spikes coming from its body. "You'll probably think this is crazy but" he paused for a second. "Have you ever seen or heard of in your travels of a zombie with its upper body bloated with fluid muscle mass that had like spikes coming out of it."

Steve looked at the Slayer surprised when he didn't start out right laughing, but seemed to be really thinking about it. "That almost sounds like that one Zombie I ran into in this one underground cave." The Slayer placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"What really?" Steve's mouth was about to drop open but he stopped it, wishing for the Slayer to explain.

"Yeah. A while ago I was doing some training in this tunnel," Ridan started to explain, "then I heard this sound. I went to check it out and seen a zombie fitting that description hanging around a caved in part of the tunnel. I managed to kill the thing, but it really put up a fight. It's claws cut through a few pieces of my diamond stuff easily." The Slayer rubbed the back of his neck, "strange thing was that all the fluid in its body seemed to be a strong acid. Your bro's lucky to be alive if one of those attacked him."

A shiver went down Steve's spine as he listened to the story. "Was there anything else in that tunnel?"

"Yeah" Ridan nodded, "there were Withers and Wither Skeletons down there, it was weird 'cause they really only hang around in the Nether. I took out the Skeletons and a few of the Withers over a few days but who knows what was past that cave in. I only lasted so long because of my skill with a bow, if I had of gone closer range to that monster I don't think I would have made it out."

Steve nodded taking in all this information. So Herobrine must have been around the same tunnel that Ridan was, maybe on the other side of the cave in. But why? Steve would have to wait for the demi-god to answer that question. Looking back up at Ridan Steve smiled. "Thanks for the info Ridan. I'm sure my brother will be very grateful for your help" The miner thanked the slayer almost choking on his words when he brought up 'Hero'.

"No problem Steve!" Ridan waved as the miner turned and started heading home. "Anymore questions just come ask me!" Steve gave a haft-hearted wave as he ran; he needed to get home. He hoped the demi-god was awake so he could answer Steve's questions.

Getting to his door, Steve turned the nob and came face to face with a man he had never seen standing in his house, cradling a still sleeping Herobrine in his arms. The man was tall and had a broad chest that was covered by a brown t-shirt; he was completely bald but had full beard around his mouth. His dark eyes seemed to shine as the look of surprise fell into more of an embarrassed smile.

"Oh! You must be Steve," the man said with an embarrassed chuckle. Steve simply nodded as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Notch! Herobrine's brother."

Steve wasn't sure what happened next, for when he heard that name his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

"Wow Hero, your right." Notch chuckled again adjusting his brother so that his head was resting against his shoulder. "Humans are fragile."

**A/n: sorry is this isn't as long as some of my other chapters, theirs a bit of a storm here and right now I'm not sure is I'm going to work. I have no clue what's going on with this Chapter, it's telling me it's uploaded but also that no one can see it. I uploaded this when I woke up this morning. Saturday 9th February 2013. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

For the second time that day Steve opened his eyes to the gentle beams of sunlight. He sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What a strange dream," he yawned and slowly started to look around, but then the gears in his brain started to click into place. "This…isn't…. my…room." His heart started to pound in his chest. This room wasn't even man out of the same wood, in fact it was made out of wood he had never seen before. "No, this can't be!" Steve shouted jumping out of the bed he had so nicely been tucked into. "Where am I?"

He looked around quick but nothing seemed to be recognizable, not even when he looked outside, even the sun seemed brighter. Where was he? He continued to spin trying to find something that he recognized, anything to tell him where he was. Soon he felt himself falling to the floor out of dizziness. As his head spun he heard the door slowly creak open.

"Oh good you're awake." Turning to see where the voice was coming from, Steve saw the same bearded man from before. "I was worried that you had gotten a concussion. I don't think Hero would forgive me if that happened" the man chuckled.

"N-Notch. Right?" Steve stuttered, remembering the man's name.

"Yep, that's me!"

Slowly Steve stood up, still shaking a bit. "Where am I?"

The smile never left Notch's face as he walked up and clapped his shoulder. "Your in the Aether friend. It didn't feel right to just leave you on the floor, but I was in a bit of a rush to get here…so I kind of had to being you with me."

Steve nodded letting the info sink in, but another question jumped up in his mind. "Where is Herobrine?"

The smile finally fell away from the god's face as he looked down rubbing the back of his head. "Follow me." He turned away from the miner and started walking back out the door. Steve slowly started to follow the creator, but stayed a few steps behind. "As you have probably guessed, I am the creator of your world."

"So you're a god?" Steve questioned though, he already knew the answer.

"Yes, though I did have help; so I am not the only god here" Notch explained, trying to think of what he should tell the mortal and what was better off unsaid. "Do you remember that dream you had?"

"How could I forget?"

Notch smiled a little and nodded. "Do you remember the spell Herobrine cast?"

"Yeah, that was really amazing" Steve stated, recalling the spell from the dream. "I knew he was powerful, but I didn't even think he could do something like that."

"Normally he wouldn't be able to." Notch sighed almost kicking himself with the memory.

"Huh?"

"Ah." Notch rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out how to put his thoughts words. "In order to explain that I need to teach you something about demi-gods. Though I think my brother said it best during the salt and Icestone challenge."

"The what challenge?" Steve looked at the god in confusion.

"Oh the salt and Icestone challenge?" Notch was taken at first by surprise, but shook it off when he remembered he was talking to a mortal. "It's this challenge we have here in the Aether, what you do is: you take some salt and put it on your hand then you take some icestone and put it on the same hand then squeeze, to see how long you can hold it." Notch noticed the confused look on Steve's face. "It burns trust me, my brother and I both have scars."

"R-right." Steve wasn't quite sure what to think of all this. "And what does this have anything to do with anything?"

"Right I'm off track, sorry." Notch shook his head trying to remember when he lost this train of thought. "Anyway my brother said that 'when he held a stone no matter how hard he tried it would always be a stone. But when I held the same stone it could be anything I wished.'" Notch smiled at him hoping that his explanation had worked. "That's one of reasons Hero wouldn't let me use my hands."

"So what your saying is…" Steve tried to put together the words of the god. "Herobrine doesn't have the same powers as you?" He was unsure he was correct, but that was what he had gotten.

"Sort of?" Notch chuckled "My brother can change the environment around him, but he can't change what it's made of." Notch sighed. "But I can, it's easy really. But it's the same reason I can't really walk among mortals." The god chuckled rubbing his bald head. "I can give blessings and temporary spells, kind of like I did in your dream." His smile started to turn uneasy. The two had stopped outside a door and Notch's hand was on the doorknob. "And I managed to screw up."

"How?" Steve was a little confused, 'how was that spell a screw up? It saved their lives.'

Notch opened the door to the room and placed his hand on his head. Steve looked into the room seeing what looked to be normal bedroom with yellow torches around it and a bed by a window. In the bed the human noticed his doppelganger resting quietly. "I over-estimated how much my brother could handle." The god sighed and shook his head. "The spell took a lot of mental strength and he just couldn't handle it."

"wh-Ah-Holy-" Steve tripped and stubbed over his words, he was looking for something like 'Oh my God' but it seemed odd to say given who he was standing next to. "Is he going to be okay?"

Notch's smile came back as slapped the mortal on the back. "Oh yeah! He'll be fine, just a little mentally drained and stressed!" The god laughed again, trying to lighten the mood. "It caused his injures to stop healing while he was out, it was kind of why I was in such a hurry to get him here."

Steve breathed a slight sigh of relief, but was still feeling nervous around the god; despite his good nature. It might have been that he was Herobrine's brother or maybe because he was a bit of a scatterbrained god, he had yet to choose one. "So he'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah he'll be find with those ambrosiun torches healing him." The god burst out laughing, then slapped an arm Steve, drawing him in close, the miner still couldn't help but feel that maybe Notch was trying to hide his worry. "Since when did you start really caring for my baby brother?"

"Ah…well" Steve rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and confusion. "I guess when you live with someone for a few days and have to pretend like he's your brother to keep from mass panic…."

He wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence, because Notch had pulled him into a large hug. "I knew it… my baby brother made is first friend!" He hugged the mortal tighter then dropped him on the ground as an idea hit him. "I'll go make us something to eat to celebrate."

Steve fell to the ground and watch the god leave, he sat there for a few moments trying to process what just happened in the past few minutes before opening his mouth. "What the Nether just happened?"

The miner didn't think he would get an answer, so he jumped when he did. "That would be my brother that just happened." Steve swung around to see Herobrine sitting up in the bed.

"How long have you been awake for?" Steve gasped for air and placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm down.

"Not long." Herobrine's white eyes looked at him with an almost uncaring look "Just long enough to hear Notch try and explain my powers to you, and he fail at it." The demi-god sighed, "I can do more then he says I can."

Steve simply nodded not wishing to upset the beast that sat in front of him. "I believe you, mainly because I've seen what you can do." The miner watched as a smirk formed on the warrior's face. "So did you hear about the friends part?" The smirk was wiped just as quickly as it formed and lids fell over the white glowing orbs.

"I can not say that description is inaccurate." The words were just above a breath, "but I must insist you not speak of it in front of other mortals. I do quite enjoy my reputation." The last two sentences held a bite of warning to them. Steve nodded understanding the 'yes I do think of you as a friend, but don't tell anyone because I enjoy scaring the crap out of them.'

"Does this mean I won't be attacked by mobs anymore?" Steve had a feeling it was a long shot, but he did have hope.

"Ha!" He just didn't think he would be laughed at. "That must be a jest. I am sorry Steve, but in order to keep your status you will have to be able to deal with a few lowly mobs." Steve sighed to himself and rolled his eyes, hearing the long worded 'Hell No silly human!'

Just then Notch came back with three plates of food and a chair. "I thought you'd be up." The god handed his brother a plate of food and set the chair down for Steve before giving the mortal his plate. As Steve ate he watched the two brothers closely. They seemed so different, Herobrine held a refines and intimidation to him despite his healing wounds, while Notch seemed goofy and a little too relaxed. The Demi-god seemed to be very tolerant around his brother, even the latter tried to force feed him; Steve felt that if anyone else had of done that their fork would have been driven into their skull.

"So I think the Wither King is behind those mutant mobs" Notch stated out of the blue. Herobrine coughed and hacked, the surprise had caused him to choke on his food. Steve looked up confused and worried, he knew Withers where bad so he figured a Wither King would be a lot worse.

"What makes you say that?" Herobrine coughed looking at his brother almost horror stricken.

"Steve's dream." Notch set his plate down. "That mist monster. The fact that he didn't have a form means he hasn't been summoned, but he's drawing power from something."

Steve looked from demi-god to god, brother to brother. Herobrine was looking down and Notch had a serious face on. Without warning Herobrine sprung from the bed and over to a nearby closet, grabbing things and throwing them in a bag. "I have to return to that castle."

Notch looked like he wished to stop him but also seemed conflicted in doing so. The god's mouth opened and closed for a moment before words would form. "What about your wounds?"

"The Ambrosiun torches did their job well." Herobrine stated pulling on a fresh shirt and jeans. "The wounds on my limbs are nothing but scars now, and the one on my chest is healed enough for me."

It was clear the older brother wished to protest more but didn't. "Just be careful alright."

The Demi-god headed for the door, but this time it was the miner's voice that stopped him. "I'm going with you." Herobrine opened his mouth to say something, but Steve stopped him, poking him hard in the chest. "I said I'm going with you and your not going to stop me." Herobrine stared at him intently before a smirk appeared and a bag was pushed into Steve's chest.

"There is a diamond sword and pickaxe in there." Herobrine stated and started jogging out of the house, keeping his pace just slow enough for the miner to keep up.

"Both of you be careful." Notch's words echoed down the hall way as the two ran.

* * *

As they exited the house Steve was able to see just what the Aether was. It was bright and full of different colours and creatures, the miner was sure he saw a pig with wings. All around them where flouting islands, some with temples and others with trees of gold on them, each with waterfalls leading out of them. The miner was so busy looking at the scenery that he almost walked off the edge, but the demi-god stopped him before he could. Looking where he almost fell, the miner's vision began to double as he saw how high he was, he couldn't even make out the ground. He looked over to the warrior who was looking downwards as well, but with a more calculated look.

"How are we going to get down from here?" Steve asked trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"The same way I did when I first came to Minecraftia" the statement seemed to hold some memory to it, though an old one.

"And that would be?" Steve wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"We are going to jump."

**A/n: hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, storm really hit us hard and that thing with the chapter before this one was really frustrating me. that and I had been a little detracted with a charity live stream done by one of my favorite youtubers Markiplier so I didn't write the chapter until yesterday...sorry. anyway there a little Notch Randomness mixed into this one, and Next chapter Steve and Herobrine enter the castle. PS: I don't need anymore Ocs but thanks to everyone who let me use their ocs. :3 proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"Jump!" Steve looked at the demi-god in disbelief. He looked down still not seeing any sign that there was even ground down there. "How far up are we?" There was no way jumping could be the answer.

Herobrine grabbed a hold of Steve a dragged him a few steps back. "We are in one of the lower atmospheres; I can not remember which." The demon stopped after they where ten feet from the edge. "We will be fine."

Steve's mouth dropped open, how could he mean 'we will be fine'. "What?!" He looked over to the demon again. "Incase you have forgotten, I'm a mortal! And I can't take as much damage as you!"

"You will be fine" Herobrine stated flatly. "Just hold onto me and make sure your feet touch the ground only after mine do." Before the miner could say anything, his legs were swept out from under him and he was forced to grab hold of the demon's shoulders to keep from falling over. Steve tried to speak again, but before he could the demi-god began to run towards the edge. The miner screamed as they got closer to the edge, but only heightened in pitch when the warrior leaped off the floating island and towards the land below.

Air started forcing it's way down the mortal's throat as he did his best to forces it out. Tears clouded his vision as the wind rushed in his face; and he could swear he saw his life flashing before his eyes. He was no longer being held in place by the demi-god but was clinging on for dear life to the other's body. The ground was coming up fast and Steve only closed his eyes waiting for it all to end.

Bang!

There was slight grunt that was followed quickly by a sigh. "You can open your eyes now." Slowly, the miner opened his eyes and looked around, dirt and grass with water flowing in a stream. Looking up he could see the darkening sky and around him with wingless animals roaming around on the land they on stood on. No floating islands, no pigs with wings, no golden trees. "You may also release me any time now." Steve looked over at the demi-god he was still clinging to and slowly let himself down off the demons back.

"S-sorry" Steve's words were stuttered and his knees weak from the fall, despite the fact that he didn't touch ground until they already landed. The miner collapsed onto the ground, still dazed. "Let's make a deal never to do that again." He tiredly glanced over at the Demi-god who was rubbing his ear.

"Agreed" Herobrine growled as he rubbed at his ear. "Your feminine screaming has left a ringing in my ears."

Steve's head snapped around to glare that the demon. "my feminine what?!" he stood on shaky legs and walked right up to the demi-god.

"Screaming." Herobrine sighed and looked at Steve with an uncaring look. "Did I mutter? If I did it was not intentional, my hearing is a little bad because of the ringing." Steve's glare didn't even faze the demon as he walked past the miner. "Now come, the castle is this way."

Steve sighed and followed the demon into a nearby forest. He supposed if he was to be friends with the demi-god he was going to have to get use to insults and brutal honesty. The forest was quiet and with the darkening sky Steve felt himself reaching for the sword he was given, his survival instincts starting to kick in.

Herobrine glanced over at the miner noticing the movement towards the weapon, then returned his sight to the road ahead. "You will not be attacked, at least not at the moment. You have no fear of mobs so long as I am around." The demi-god placed a hand on his own sword. "But that may change soon, so do keep your guard up."

Steve nodded and kept close to the demi-god, keeping his hand on the sword's handle. At least there were a few good points to this unusual friendship. As the sky darkened even further, the two travelers exited the forest and into a flat plain. Growls were heard from all around them and Steve moved as close as he could to the demi-god.

Herobrine looked around, seeing the spawning zombies, spiders, Endermen and skeletons and started listening to the small conversations that went between them.

"Isn't that the master?"

"Look at those eyes, there's no doubt that's him. But who's he with?"

"It's a human!"

"Why isn't Master killing that human?"

"Maybe the human has harmed the master, we should kill it for him."

"Yeah! Show it what happens when you harm our master."

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"Do you not feel that?"

"Yeah I feel it."

"Our master does not want us near the human or himself."

"Then he has betrayed us, and we should attack them both."

"Your funeral, you know what happened to the last group of mobs that stood against our master."

"I still have nightmares about that."

"Well at least he'll never know what I was saying, and please don't tell him."

"I think he can hear you."

"No way his hearing can't be that good."

Steve looked out into the plains when he heard a crack of thunder and saw a zombie burst into flame, and then fall to the ground as a simple lifeless body burning up. Steve then glanced at the other mobs and watched as they started retreating further away from the two. He then looked back at Herobrine only to see a smile snake it's way onto his face. "What just happened?" The miner asked the warrior.

"Do not worry about it Steve" Herobrine smiled glancing back at his 'friend' before looking back to were he was going.

Steve felt his legs start to ache as he walked and was starting to wish they would just get there already. In the dark of night he could see nothing but the faint glow of Herobrine's eyes.

"We are here." Steve halted his step and looked around, noticing a large structure was before him. Though he couldn't see the castle itself it's shadowed form was still present. The sound of a torch being lit drew Steve's eyes to the demi-god standing next to him. "Here." A lit torch was handed to him "My eyes are better suited to the dark then yours." The miner nodded and took the torch. Holding it up in light, the human was now able to make out the castle. Moss covered stones were built into a slowly decaying fortress, towers that were once tall now falling apart. Herobrine was now walking towards the entrance and Steve jogged to keep up so not to be alone in the darkness.

The doors creaked with age and rust, as the warrior and miner forced them open. Steve looked around quickly and followed the demi-god as closely as he could. "Where do we start searching?" the miner asked  
as quietly as he could.

"There are underground tunnel's which is where I first ran into problems." Herobrine stated as he walked along the halls he had walked along not to long ago, trailing his hand along the bricks looking for any hidden passage-way he'd missed. "But I wish to explore a little more up here first. I may have missed something last time."

Steve nodded and started to look around on his own, trailing away so he could cover more area, but staying close to the demi-god in case something went wrong. Dust covered footprints littered the floor from someone having been there not to long ago, but when Steve compared them to their own, he found only that they must over belonged to Herobrine when he first came here. Pulling on doors the miner found that most of them were lock and there were very little signs of life.

Finally, one door came open, or rather fell off its hinges; Steve entered nonetheless and the smell of decay smacked him in the face for his intrusion. He had smelt it before while fighting zombies in caves but it was never to this extant; he covered his nose quickly trying to block out the horrid stench and Herobrine walked into the room wondering where Steve had gotten too.

The smell didn't attack the demi-god like it seemed to do with the human; in fact it didn't seem to bother him at all. The warrior looked down at the miner with confusion, which turned to understanding. He turned towards the bed in the room and pointed, "The roof collapsed over a bed a human was sleeping in." Though there was pity in the demi-god's word, it sounded like he held more pity for Steve for having to smell the dead body then he did for the person who died. He turned back to Steve and lowered his hand, "would you rather I search this room. Such smells do not…bother me in such ways."

Steve shook his head and tried to settle his mind if not his stomach. "No, I'll give the room a good look over since it's obvious you've already been in here." He tried to force a smile. "It might just need a new set of eyes." Herobrine cocked his head to the side at the last statement, but nodded his head anyway and exited the room. Taking a deep breath through his mouth Steve began searching the room on his hands and knees trying to find anything that could have been missed. He didn't find anything that seemed connected to the mutant mobs but his search was not completely pointless; he managed to find a chest with extra torches and a flint and steel. Standing up to leave the miner took one last look at the bed covered in gravel and stone. 'You won't be needing these anymore I'm guessing' he sighed 'so I hope you don't mind if me and my friend take them' the miner gave a short nod of respect towards the fallen digger 'rest in peace.'

A loud bang shook Steve out of his somber mood and he turned to see a large hole in the door across from him; Herobrine was standing adjacent to the door with a large chest in his hands, ready to throw it again. Bang! The chest hit the door with such force that it fell from it's hinges and onto the floor heavily. Herobrine turned around feeling himself being watched only to see Steve standing there with his mouth open. "What?"

"Care to make anymore noise" Steve shook his head in disbelief, something that the demi-god only chuckled at as he entered the room. The miner followed close behind and the two began their search; Herobrine even chose to put his pride away so that he could mimic the human's hands and knees tactic. Once again, the search came up with nothing but more supplies, and a bookshelf that had been thrown to the floor when the demi-god stated that it was 'in his way.'

"I am guessing that there's really are not any clues here" Herobrine sighed placing his hands on his hips "if not for the items we have found then I would have called this a waste of time." Steve nodded as he adjusted the strap on his bag. Herobrine turned to face him. "So, I will show you the entrance to the tunnels. The demi-god quickly moved out of the room and into the main hall with the miner in tow.

* * *

The trip took them to the Archives room where they now stood in front of a large hole in the ground; the miner noted that the dugout's steps were falling apart under their own weight; there was no way it would hold the two of them. Steve glanced down at the pit, trying to decide how deep it was and if his body could take the fall, but a tap on his shoulders made his halt his though process.

Steve turned to face Herobrine who was also looking down the hole. "I need you to grab a hold of my shoulders like you did in the Aether." The miner stared at the warrior with uncertainty, and the lather seemed to sense this. "It needs to be done Steve. I do not take fall damage; you have seen this. But you will, and that is too dangerous right now."

"Alright" Steve sighed and gave a nod as he grabbed hold of the demi-god's shoulders; in turn the demi-god grabbed his legs. The fall wasn't as steep as before (not that Steve thought it possible) and so he did not feel the urge to scream like he did before. There was a splash when they landed and Herobrine quickly let the human off his back, seeming very confused about something.

"Why is this tunnel flooded?"

**A/n: new chapter and hopefully I'm going to be back on track. **

**Steve is possibly the only human alive that can never say he got a piggyback from Herobrine. Now proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

The waist deep water splashed all around them and quickly soaked through their jeans. Steve looked around quickly seeing boxes floating in the flooded tunnel; he looked back over at the demi-god who was still looking around in shock. "I'm guessing this wasn't here before."

The demi-god shook his head. "No." He walked forward just a little, "this was not here before. And there is no way for the water to get in on it's own." He looked around again noticing that the torches where still lit, having been placed just above the water line. "This does not sit well with me."

Steve walked forward feeling the water starting to fill his shoes, and a shiver ran down his back. Something didn't feel right about all this. Herobrine started walking forward with a careful step with Steve close behind, sword drawn. Just as they reached the floating boxes the sound of hissing could be heard followed by heavy splashing. Steve and Herobrine watched as large waves splashed towards them, the creature hissing the whole time.

The demi-god was the first to regain his senses; jumping up onto one of the larger boxes and pulled the human up with him. From the safety of their perch the two tried to figure out what was now trying to hunt them. The sounds it made was a mix of that of a creeper, but judging by the number of splashes it made as it had eight legs. It's image however remained unseen.

"What is that thing?" Steve yelled, trying to stay away from the edge of the box. The splashing had stopped right in front of the box they where on.

"I am not sure." Herobrine stated, pulling his sword from it's sheath. "I am unable to see it." He was tempted to swing his blade, but he had no clue as to how low or high he need to swing in order to do any damage. "It sounds a much like a creeper, and it might just attack like one." The demi-god looked around trying to find how they would get out of this flooded tunnel, only to spot the iron door that had slowed him down before. 'We can not stop to find a key; I will have to force it open.' With a plan in mind, the demi-god grabbed a hold of the human and jumped from box to box towards the door, the creature following close behind.

The boxes ended just ten feet before the door, forcing the human and demi-god back into the water. Now the creature was moving even faster towards them; and Steve could almost feel the beast's breath on his neck as the demi-god worked on forcing pass the lock. The warning hiss of a creeper was now in his ear and the miner felt like this is where his journey ended. He had followed the demi-god knowing how dangerous it was, but he had hoped he would have made it further then just the first part of their quest. He could almost feel the monster expanding, as it got ready for it's devastating attack. Though he hoped Herobrine would open the door just in time, he knew there wasn't much of a chance so he waited for the end.

The explosion was heard and felt but not as bad as he thought it would. Then he felt cold iron behind his back; and he had felt the explosion hit his arms and legs but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He could also feel hands on his shoulders holding him to the iron surface. Slowly he opened his eyes, hearing the panting of the demi-god.

Herobrine stood in front of him, pinning him to the door and panting heavily; burn marks scorched his shirt. Slowly the demi-god opened his glowing white eyes that seemed to dim in pain. "Are you alright, Steve?" His voice was pained, but it held no worry for himself. The miner nodded, shocked over the fact that the demi-god had not only saved him, but took the blast himself. With a sigh, Herobrine reached pass Steve and gave to door a slight push open, carefully the demi-god moved the human into next set of hallways and slammed the door behind him.

The floor in this hall was wet; even more so now that the door had been pushed open, but it wasn't flooded like the one before it. Steve looked over at Herobrine only to see the demi-god slump to the floor. "Are you going to be okay?" Steve glanced at the warrior's back, seeing that it was horrible burnt but the skin was quickly growing back.

"Yes I will be fine." Herobrine sighed, placing his back against the iron door. "I just need but a moment." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He leaned his head back until he heard a gentle thud and felt his head softly hit the hard surface.

The miner carefully sat next to the demi-god hoping his own heartbeat would slow. Glancing over at the warrior next to him, Steve smiled a little and took a deep breath. "Hey, Herobrine." the demi-god cracked his eyes open and looked over at him. "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

Herobrine closed his eyes again, turning his head forward. "No thanks is needed Steve." The miner was sure he saw the faint hints of a smile, "you have done similar for me." The demi-god relaxed his body a bit so that it could heal better. "But let us be more careful should we run into anything else. These monsters have the ability to do me great harm, there is no question what they can do to you." He looked over at Steve again to see the other nodding in understanding. With a slight grunt Herobrine stood and sheathed his sword, the miner doing the same. "Come, we have rested for too long already." Herobrine looked around the hallway trying to recall where he was, but the blue torches on the walls jogged his memory. That was right, this was the hallway he had first seen the Wither Skeletons and that Ender-thing. He gave the Miner one last glance and received another nod. "I remember this hallway; it was where I…ran into the most trouble."

Steve nodded. "So we'll have to be extra careful." He looked around the room, the torches giving everything a bluish overtone. He took the first steps forward, the puddles on the ground splashing with each step. "How far did you get?"

"Not very." The demi-god sighed shaking his head, "there are many floors under this one, but I was only able to get to the first one before…" His words trailed off and he simply finished by running his hand over where the scar on his chest was. Steve didn't push anymore, but turned his attention to the hall it's self. It was large; too large to not have anything important in it, and how was one meant to get to the other floors quickly, there just had to be something hidden here. "We should check around for any hidden passageways." Steve turned back to the demi-god "there has to be a way to the lower floors from here."

Herobrine's eyes shone a bit brighter at hearing this. "I had not thought of such a thing, I had merely taken the stairway used by the Wither Skeletons." Now that he thought about it, Steve's idea made sense in some ways. He had recalled seeing a few scattered witches in this place, but had forgotten in the chaos; they must have had a way around most of the mutant mobs that seemed to attack what wasn't a mob. Steve walked away from the iron door and started heading for the first wooden door in his sight, Herobrine following close behind.

* * *

The two searched every room they could find, moving boxes out of the way and feeling for drafts around the walls. So far they came up with nothing, but Steve remained hopeful. As they searched the last room the miner took the chance to look over at the demi-god, or rather the demi-god's back. The first thing he noticed was that the shirt was completely torn apart where the blast had hit, and the fabric around it was scorched like it had been held to a flame. The wound itself was completely healed, but the miner couldn't help but wince when he looked at the skin; it had the appearance of looking raw and still rather painful. It also didn't seem to be healing anymore then it had. Steve was sure that the attack wouldn't have killed him, but it would have made him useless for the rest of his life.

Averting his eyes before the demi-god could notice his staring, Steve quickly returned to the task at hand. Running his hand along the walls next to a bookshelf, looking for any cracks or moveable stones; when a breeze caught his attention. "Herobrine!" Steve called over to the demi-god, who quickly stood and walked over. "There's a draft behind this bookshelf, help me move it just a little." Herobrine nodded and grabbed hold of the shelf, pulling it out just enough for the miner to squeeze through. "Yes, there's a hole behind here big enough for someone to crawl through." Steve smiled "but whatever used it before, hasn't for a while."

Herobrine moved towards Steve and crouched down next to him. "Here let me go in first" but the miner shook his head. "Why not?"

"Someone has to close the bookshelf behind us." The miner looked back at the warrior, "if we don't, then we have a chance of being found out in a really bad place." Steve shivered at all the horrible things that could be done to them in such a tight space.

Herobrine nodded, "then I shall close the door and then the bookshelf, it will hopefully cover our tacks even more." He walked away from the hole and towards the door slowly closing it, but the clicking of bones on the stone floor was enough to tell him that it might have been to late. He quickly made for the hole in the wall, motioning to Steve to crawl in. As the miner made his way into the hole, Herobrine followed slowly dragging the bookshelf with him, closing the tunnel up.

Steve and Herobrine sat in the dark, cramped space of the small tunnel for what felt like an hour as the door to the room was thrown open. The sound of bones hitting stone seemed to echo and the two held their breath whenever it drew too close. They could hear the odd chattering of the Wither Skeletons from the other side of bookshelf, but the two dared not to move fearing they would be discovered. Soon, the sound of bone faded out of the room, as the skeletons gave up their search leaving the human and demi-god to breath a sigh of relief.

"We should not let our good fortune go to waste." Herobrine whispered, "we should move before they come back." Steve nodded, starting to turn around and crawled forward. The demi-god gave one last glance to the bookshelf before following the miner.

The tunnel was hard to move through, large rocks stuck out all over the place forcing the two to slow their pace or risk getting stuck. Not once but twice Steve had to ask the demi-god to help untangle his ankle from two rocks that seemed to have spawn close together; only to turn around and pull Herobrine free of whatever caught hold of him. As slow going as it was, they soon came to the end. Smaller rocks littered the exit and the Miner quickly pushed them out of the way. At the end of the tunnel was an open cavern with a small river running down it into a much large waterfall.

As Steve glanced around, Herobrine pulled himself free of the small hole, and rubbed his exposed back. The rocks from the small hole had scrapped up against the newly formed flesh, no doubt taking some of it with it. With a quick glance down at himself, the demi-god sighed seeing that he was now covered in more dirt and grime, and began brushing himself off.

Steve walked along the river and looked down at it end, the waterfall seemed to go off into the darkness; too far for anything to survive falling down it, there was no way that was the entrance they where looking for. He looked around some more, using his eyes that had been sharpened by years spent in a mineshaft for some type of crack or ledge they could get onto, if a block or two where placed just right.

"Ow, Damn it." The shouts of the demi-god caught Steve's attention, drawing it away from what he was looking for. "I swear to my brother! I will find and murder everyone you care about! Ow! Stop it!"

**A/n: another chapter up, I was a little worry with work last night that I wouldn't have with done in time. anyway I want to answer a few reviews, I know there's a reply button but this is just easier sort of XD.**

**DoctorDonna97: first I want thank you for your constructive criticism, it's helped me a lot, I have gone back a fixed a bunch of spelling mistakes (hopefully I got most of them). No I don't use Auto-correct, I turned off after fighting with it for about a week. I don't really have any one to proof-read for me, but I'll try to do a better job at it my self. maybe start doing them during the day rather then at midnight and maybe going over it twice like I did today. **

**BlackDragon41: it's no problem, I completely understand. :3**

**MCGSCEFFAAWHETJH55555: I write until midnight.**

**anyway that's all I'll do for now. gotta go work on the next chapter. Proof read by Angelwingz66.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**(warning contains Herobrine swearing)**

Steve turned towards the demi-god as the snarls became more aggressive. At first the miner wondered if maybe they had been followed through the tunnel; but upon seeing the demi-god viciously swing his sword at the ground, the miner knew that wasn't the case. Looking closer, Steve noticed a tiny cave spider leaping towards demi-god intent on attacking. Despite the fact that Herobrine cursed and swore at the tiny creature, (sometime switching to another language to find better words to fit his wrath) the miner had a feeling that the attacks were more of an annoyance then anything. After a few minutes of watching Herobrine try and attack the spider only for him to miss, Steve stepped in.

"Having problems in the ranks?" The miner tried to hide his chuckled as he carefully walked up to the enraged Demi-god.

Herobrine turned and glared at the miner. "This spider could be working with…" he was interrupted by the spider jumping at his face again. "Fucking Neither! Stop that!" The demi-god swung his blade again, only for it clang on the hard ground. Hearing the chuckle of the miner behind him only caused him sigh out of frustration. "I am glad you find this humorous Steve. Now help me kill it."

Steve forced a cough to try and cover up his laughing fit. Though the scene in front of him was in fact quite funny something didn't seem right. What he had first thought was simply rage delaying the demi-god's swings, he thought it seemed odd. The miner knew rage and pride could slow someone's reaction time down, it didn't seem right with the demi-god. Herobrine was a warrior of the gods; his movements in a fight were always precise when he wished something dead, even when enraged. Steve's laughter died down as he thought more on this, 'maybe his arms are not as good as he said they were.' "Are you sure your okay?"

"I will be fine once this spider as met its end." Herobrine didn't even look up. Having giving up on using his sword, the demi-god brought his leg up before stomping downwards, crushing the cave spider with his shoe. He dragged it around to add even more damage, just incase it wasn't dead. Being quite satisfied with the crunching noises, Herobrine removed his foot from the corpse and scrapped the spider's remains on to a near by rock.

Steve shook his head at the demi-god and went back to his search, this time spotting a ledge that was only two blocks higher then they were. With this new discovery the miner began looking for some way to get up there. Some of the lager stone blocks caught his eye and he quickly took out his pickaxe, starting to chip away at them. Once he managed to break two free he looked back over towards the demi-god. "I could use a hand moving these." Herobrine looked back at the miner and jogged over, helping to move the stone blocks under the ledge. Steve climbed up first looking over his shoulder at the demi-god. "I'll go up first encase there's anything that needs mining."

* * *

On top of the ledge was another tunnel, luckily this one was big enough for them to walk through instead of crawling. This was a great relief to Herobrine. Steve was first to enter and the sound of the footsteps behind him told him the demi-god was right behind him. Though the tunnel was bigger; large boulders still jutted out from the walls slowing their path, worst yet the tunnel was much more maze-like, then the last one. The miner was tempted to remove the large rocks with his pick but knew they didn't have that much time.

Steve growled as he came to yet another dead end and was forced to turn back, knocking the torch off the wall. Before getting too far he noticed that Herobrine did not fall into step behind him, and the echo of a yelp caught his ear. Thinking that it was simply another tiny cave spider, Steve sighed and turned around, what he seen would have been funny if it wasn't a little horrifying. "What the Nether?!"

Herobrine glared at Steve as he struggled to get unstuck from a large rock. "I seem to be stuck in the geography of this cave." The demi-god grunted as he tried to pull himself free.

As Steve got close he understood exactly what the demi-god meant. He wasn't simply stuck on or under a boulder; part of his lower body had some how fused with the rock. "How did that even happen?" Steve rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out of he would fix this.

"I tripped."

"And fused to the rocks!" Steve had a hard time believing that.

"My body went into a non-corporeal state" Herobrine sighed, "and once I was through the rock it went Corporeal again, fusing me to this cursed rock." The demi-god's eyes moved to the miner's face that was controlled in confusion. "I tripped and for some reason my body went into a ghost form, then once I was through the rock it reverted." Herobrine hated repeating himself just as much as he hated dumping down his speech; but if it meant the miner could understand what was happening, he would do so.

Steve nodded and walked closer to the demi-god, grabbing a hold of the others arms and started to pull. "How did this happen?"

Herobrine felt ill, as Steve pulled his body apart with his strong arms from the rock that was unmoving. "I am sensing a power I did not before; it must be playing havoc with my powers." Herobrine's voice was as strained as his body was, he could have sworn he heard his back pop.

"So we must be getting close." Steve pulled harder closing his eyes; he could hear his friend's body groaning in protest to the treatment but he didn't give up.

"Maybe…Gah!" the demi-god groaned in pain looking up at the mortal with a pleading look "Steve stop! Your going to rip my arms from their sockets, before I am free!" Just as he felt he couldn't take anymore Herobrine felt his body loss physical substance and he slipped through Steve's grasp. With a bit of focus the demi-god was able to pull him self free of the rock as well as keep himself from slipping through the ground. Slowly, he felt himself regain physical mass and his joints slowly clicked back into place.

The miner had landed on his backside when the demi-god slipped through his grip. He panted and looked over at his friend who was taking on a more solid form. He panted as he watched his friend rub his no doubt sore body. "Feeling any better?"

The demi-god nodded with a sigh. "If you mean a lot less like I'm being ripped in half" he closed his eyes, "then yes, I am feeling better."  
Steve chuckled lightly. "Sorry about that." He stood and looked down at the demi-god. "We should hurry up and get moving before it happens again." Herobrine sighed and stood up as well, following the miner out into the main tunnel.

* * *

Finally, after many dead ends, they found the tunnel opened up into another large cavern. Wooden bridges and stairs or at least what was left of them; lead across and down into a large canyon. Wishing to continue downwards, they walked towards the stairs only to find that the top part had been rotted away.

"Can you get us over there?" Steve asked looking down, wondering if this simply looked too easy.

"No" the white-eyed man stated, pointing to the what was left of the stairs. "Not with out risk of further collapse." He then looked at Steve bring his arm down. "And with my powers in such disarray it would be to dangerous to simply just jump down."

The miner growled in frustration and looked around. "Stay here, I'm going to check the other side for some building materials." Herobrine simply looked at him then looked back at the darkened pit. Steve jogged over to what was left of the bridge leading to the other side, which was nothing but a thin bit of wood. Placing his hands out to his side for balance, the miner inched his way across the wooden plank. It creaked and groaned with every step he took, but he soon made it to the other side. He looked around for anything that he could break to make something that would be useful but most of the wood was damp from the moister in the air. With a sigh he started breaking parts of the floor, it wouldn't last but would get them across.

Once he had gathered enough, he turned back towards the thin beam of wood. With his hands now full, he was unable to place them out for balance, this forced him to move even slower. The wood creaked even more under the extra weight of the wood and the miner, giving small lurches downward as he went. He started to sway as the beam became more unstable, he was quickly loosing his footing and could help but yell out.

A hand shot out and caught his wrist pulling him the rest of the way across. Steve fell to the floor, dropping the wood that he gathered to the floor. He looked up at Herobrine with a sigh and his blue eyes traveled downward to stare at the floor.

"What is wrong? Were you injured from hitting the floor?" The demi-god kneeled down looked for any sign of injury or bleeding.

"No" the mortal shook his head, he had been trying to ignore the feeling but it seemed to keep coming up since the water creature's attack. "I just feel like I'm a burden to you, is all."

The demi-god raised an eyebrow at the human's words. He tried to find words that would be a comfort to the mortal only to find that he could come up with nothing. Closing his glowing eyes he tried hard to put his words together; he was willing to damage his own pride for this mortal to feel better, something that didn't really make sense in his mind. "If not for you. I could not have made it this far." The next part of this 'make Steve stop whining ' plan was something he had never really done before. Clamping his armed tightly around the miner Herobrine did his best to mimic his brother's 'hugging technique.'

Steve eyes were wide as all this happened; the demi-gods words had been surprise enough, but this. Steve's mind rushed to try and figure out if this was a way to kill him or simply the most awkward hug that ever was to exist. He really believed that it was simply a really awkward hug but the quickly draining air from his lungs was turning it into the first. "Herobrine…. Hero…" gasp "I need to…to breath…" his words were quiet from lack of proper air.

The demi-god released the miner and stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "Feeling better?" he looked down at the demi-god; if the human wasn't he was going to throw his brother's feel better technique out the window, and just smack the mortal until he felt better about himself. The last two on his brother's list were say something funny and kiss his head, neither planned on doing.

Steve gasped for breath, coughing the whole time. He looked up at Herobrine to see the glowing eyes staring down at him. He nodded quickly, fearing another hug or worse. "I'm…" Cough, "fine... No more self pity." The miner stood and started checking for any cracked ribs, luckily there where none. He gathered the wood he had dropped and quickly went over to the broken stairway, starting to work on a path for them to get to the next flight of stairs. In record time the path was done and the two crossed, wood protesting the whole way.

The rest of the stairs were perfectly fine, but still creaked at every chance. At the bottom was a small clearing with another large tunnel to the right. Choosing to explore the tunnels first, the two soon came to another dead end, but this one both Steve and Herobrine noticed was different. The gravel that was blocking the path looked more like it had been placed there to keep someone from getting further in.

"I could mine it" Steve stated walking up to the gravel pile, "but it would take quite a bit of time, gravel is easier to move with a shovel." He heard a sigh from the demi-god behind him. The miner ran a hand over the wall and looked closely at it. "Shame we don't have any TNT, the sides of this are bedrock. If we had some, we could just blow the gravel away."

"But explosives are something we are short on." Herobrine grunted glaring at the gravel as if that alone could clear the path. "And I have left my pet creeper at home."

Steve wondered briefly if that was a joke, but brushed it off as he turned around. "Maybe that clearing under the stairs has something." The miner shrugged. "If it doesn't I'll need your help clearing this gravel."

Herobrine turned around with a grunt and started walking out. "Fine."

**A/n: new chapter. sorry if this one isn't as good as the the others, I hit a wall of writers block right in the next chapter will be better. promise. hopefully I got the majority of the mistake, I went over it twice like I did the last chapter.**

**sorry forgot to slap a warning on there for Herbrine's mouth in this chapter. now proof read by AngelWingz66**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**(warning: a bit of violence)**

Herobrine watched as Steve went from the tunnel to the chest they had found under the stair and back again. The miner had insisted that there was some type of explosive in the small chest and had been running back and forth trying everything. The demi-god had chosen to watch as the human took various items and tried to light them. He found it very a amusing when Steve had dragged a very heavy bag of potatoes into the tunnel, thinking it to be a bag of gunpowder. It really was a shame that the mortal didn't share his amusement; for he would often come running out of the tunnel screaming out his frustration, which made more amusement for the demi-god. "Human's are so emotional." He couldn't help but chuckle quietly as Steve exited the tunnel from his latest attempt. Leaning back into a lying position on the step he had chosen to relax on; Herobrine placed his arms behind his head like a pillow. "Please inform me when you plan to give up this foolishness and look at the bottom of the chest."

Steve whispered a quiet "what?" and walked to the chest opening it. Digging into the bottom of the chest, past all the useless junk he saw it. "You have got to be kidding me!" At the bottom of the chest was a small pile if gunpowder already mixed with sand, all it needed was a crafting table. "Has this been there the whole time?!"

Herobrine laughed loudly and closed his eyes. "Yes." Hearing the groans of the human caused him to snicker even louder. "You are the one who chose not to look closely at the contents of the chest."

"But you're the one knew that was there the whole time." Steve shot back, as he quickly made a crafting table from some wooden planks he had found. "Friends don't let friends think bags of potatoes are really gunpowder."

"I never once led you to believe they were gunpowder." Herobrine cracked one eye open and smirked. Steve only grumbled as he took the newly made TNT into the tunnel. A clicking sound of the flint and steel and the sound of Steve's footfalls running out of the tunnel, alerted the demi-god that is rest was almost over. Yawning and stretching, the demi-god stood as an explosion sounded through the tunnels. "And I was hoping to rest just a little longer."

Steve growled as they made their way into the newly cleared tunnel. It turned out not to be as big as they at thought, as it narrowed out and forced them to crawl the rest of the way. As they drew closer to the end, Steve noticed that light was seeping into through the exit hole. Random stacks of junk blocked the exit; but the miner pushed them out of the way as he crawled out of the hole and into a new well-lit hallway. "Wow, this place is really lit up, good thing too. We're almost out of torches."

"Good for supplies, but may not be good for us." Herobrine stated, as he followed Steve out. "Lit torches mean that someone has been here, that could mean we will run into trouble."

"Got it." Steve nodded looking around for which way to go, looking to the demi-god. "So which way?"

Herobrine closed his eyes, feeling for the energy he had felt before. It was much stronger here and it felt as if it pulled on his power. "This way." He took lead this time, fearing his powers were become unstable. The hallway echoed their footfalls as they traveled; carefully they looked around for any signs of monsters. Doorways littered the hall and very few of them where open; past the door were only small cell rooms with nothing really in them. "This must be a dungeon of some sort."

"Spooky." Steve peeked in two one of the rooms through a barred window. Two purple eyes stared back at him followed by a loud scream. "Ah!" The miner jumped away from the door in fright.

Herobrine looked over hearing the loud scream. "What's wrong?"

"An Ender-thing!" the miner pointed towards the door.

Herobrine walked towards the door and looked through the same way Steve had. "No, it is just a normal Enderman." The demi-god started to force the lock open.

"What are you doing?" Steve stood in shock.

"Freeing him." The higher being stated and pulling the door free. "Now help me break these shackles." He took hold of the metal chain that bound the creature to the walls in his hands.

Steve sighed and took out his pick "I must be going crazy, helping an Enderman." He brought it hard down on the chain, breaking it. With the Enderman now free, it crippled in what Steve hoped was a happy tone and looked at Herobrine. The demi-god made similar sounds to Enderman, who seemed to reply back. The miner had no clue what they were saying; he wasn't even able to read body language between the two. Finally, the Enderman nodded and teleported away. "What was that about?"

"He wished to thank us" Herobrine stated, looking at Steve, "but he informed me that there is another Enderman in this dungeon as well as a Zombie." Herobrine exited the cell, "we need to find and free them."

Steve wasn't going to argue with the demi-god as he followed him out. As they walked down the hall they looked through the barred windows of the doors. They had managed to find the other Enderman and free it like the last one and now they where in search of the zombie. As they neared the end of the large maze of hallways, Steve checked the last room. "This has to be it." The demi-god nodded saying nothing but worked on opening the door. Within record time the door flung open and the two walked in; in fact it was also like the door wasn't even locked. Steve looked around the room with his pick out, ready to break some chains, but something wasn't right. The room was much larger then the other cells and seemed to have another room connected to it.

"I should congratulate you on making it this far." The sound of three voices talking at once bounced off the walls.

Before anyone could say anything else, a growl was heard from the other room of the cell and something turned around the corner. One of the bloated zombies now stood in front of them; and Herobrine quickly pushed the miner behind him, ready for a fight. The monster charged at the demi-god and a sword was brought up, blocking the attack; the thing's claws were blocked but the force was enough to knock the higher being back a few paces. The mutant zombie was now completely focused on Herobrine, it's attention unable to focus on more then one thing at a time. It attacked relentlessly at the demi-god and each attack was expertly blocked with the diamond blade; but the demi-god not only fought the beast but he fought to keep his powers in check. Finally the divided attention of the higher being caused a swing to be too slow, and the beast landed an attack. Its claws ripped his at Herobrine's flesh and left eye; it also sent him skidding back a few feet but he held his ground.

Steve watched from where Herobrine had knocked him down and saw the hit; he had no doubt that the strike could coast warrior dearly with blood now clouding his vision. Knowing that if he didn't help in some way they would both die at the claws of this…thing, Steve picked up his pick and charged at the creature.

It never saw it coming because it's attention span couldn't handle the two people in the room. The pick was a tool not a weapon but it did its job well against the monsters skull. The monster paused unsure as to how it was being attacked when the target was in front of it; this pause was all Herobrine needed as he swung his sword and sliced through flesh and bone.

The two backed up as the monster's acidic blood poured from the now headless corpse, eating away what was left of the body, which slammed onto the floor. Steve even kicked the head into the small pool simply so it would melt faster and he wouldn't have to look at it. 'Maybe Herobrine is rubbing off on me.' Thinking of the demi-god, Steve looked over at his friend to see how he was doing. He walked closer and wrapped his arm around the white-eyed man, carefully leading him to the closest wall and guiding him to the floor.

Herobrine carefully opened his wounded left eye; his body had gone straight into trying to fix the white orb the second it was damaged, yet his vision was still blurred and red. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it up to his face and carefully started to wipe the blood away. He knew he needed something a bit cleaner to put near the open wound to avoid it taking longer to heal, but for now he simply wished to see clearly. "That was reckless of you Steve." Herobrine looked over to Steve his tone scolding, "But thank you, you made an opening that I would not have had with out you."

Steve smiled and slid an arm over his friend's shoulders. "No problem. It was the least I could do." He looked over at the wound on the demi-god's face. "You going to be okay with that?"

"I will have to be." Herobrine stated as he closed his tired eyes, it still hurt even if it was now fully healed. "Once this is over I will have all the time I need to heal, and this one on my face will not even be a scar." The demi-god attempted to stand, but found his balance was now against him; everything was hurting now even the partially healed wound on his chest.

With a quick movement Steve caught the higher being before he tumbled to the ground. "Careful, that was a real blow to head you got." The miner once again led the demi-god back to the ground before he could fall there on his own. "Just take it easy, okay. Trust me, I've taken my far share of knocks to the head in mines. Their not fun."

"We do not have time for this." Herobrine tried to stand again but Steve held him down. "The longer we sit here; the more chance we will be to late to stop the Wither King from being summoned."

"And if you try to move now, then that only gives them an advantage." Steve stated, staring the other down. "We will find away to stop the Wither King one way or another, but pulling stupid stunts isn't one of them." The demi-god tried to protest but Steve only spoke over him. "We can take some time to heal and rest; it won't kill us but being overly tired and hurt will if any more of those show up." Steve pointed to what was left of the quickly dissolving monster. With a sigh Herobrine nodded and the miner sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around him again. He had not realized just how heavy his own eyelids where as his head dropped on to the demi-god's shoulder; he tried to fight off sleep, but found the battle a losing one.

The feeling of the miner's head on his shoulder had alerted Herobrine that the human had fallen a sleep on him. He was tempted to shake the miner awake and scold him that this was no time to be sleeping, but the demi-god shook that feeling off. 'Let the mortal sleep, he will need his strength for what ever lies ahead.' He looked away from the miner to the door leading to the next part of their journey. 'There is a great darkness behind that door. I can sense it." The demi-god quickly looked away from the door and back at Steve. "You are right Steve. Rest and healing is what we need right now."

**A/n: I'm glad people thought the last chapter was good, maybe I was just being to critical. anyway there is a bit of violence in this one so I put a warning up just to be careful. I went over this twice once again, and I also I caught a mistake that I know I've been making in almost every chapter, a simple case of my fingers getting a head of me and my mind not telling me that what I was typing was wrong, until last night that is. I will go back fix it, just not today, sorry. now proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**(warning: may contain Violence)**

His sleep was dreamless, but it was more then he could have asked for and he wished this could have lasted. He also just wished that the two white lights would go away and let him sleep.

"Wake up Steve." The words echoed in his mind.

He curled up tighter, cuddled closer to the warm and sort of cozy spot he was leaned up against.

"Wake Up! Steve!" The voice was louder on and sounded more annoyed now, the lights where also getting brighter, or they seemed to anyway.

His hands gripped on to the warm fabric and only cuddled closer. He held the cozy something close to his body and moaned to be left alone.

"Okay, my patience is wearing thin, and are you…drooling on me?" The lights started to look more like eyes and Steve felt his cozy something started to move. "That's it! Steve get up now!" A sharp pain seeped through Steve's cheek, and the miner's eyes shot open. Steve found himself lying on the floor a little ways from where he had fallen a sleep and his cheek stung painfully. "Glad your awake." Steve looked up and found Herobrine staring down at him and rubbing at damp spot up by his shoulders.

Looking around Steve's mind started to remember where he was and what they had been doing moments before falling asleep. "How long was I out?" The miner yawned as he stared up at the agitated demi-god.

"Time is almost impossible to tell down here but I am guessing an hour or two." The demi-god growled and pulled down the short sleeve of his tee shirt, down for the miner too see. "You drooled on my shirt."

Steve rubbed the back of his head before wiping away the any remaining drool. "Sorry about that, but did you really need to hit me?" The miner rubbed at his sore and bruised cheek

"Yes." The statement was cold and offered no reason why other then annoyance. "Now come, we have wasted to much time." The standing demi-god held out a hand out to the miner, who gladly took it. A strong pull upward and the both were now standing. Giving a slight nod, Herobrine started walking towards the door at the very end of the hall. Steve followed close behind and examined the door.

A large metal padlock hung between the door and its frame. Taking it in his hands he gave it a tug then looked to the demi-god. "It's really strong, I could break it but it would take some time." The miner pulled again on the lock. "If we could weaken it, then it would be easier." The sound of footfalls forced Steve to turn around. Herobrine was walking back toward the puddle of acid. "What are you…?" Steve started to ask but the demi-god suddenly placed his hand into the acid. "Wait! That's not…" once again Steve was unable to finish as the demi-god turned back; his hand was smoking and dripping with acid. The higher being didn't seem bothered by the acid burning into his hand. Steve stepped out of the way as Herobrine reached toward the padlock; grabbing the lock with his acid covered hands. The acid burned away at the metal of the lock and Herobrine soon removed his hand, the lock now weakened. Steve sighed and raised his pickaxe over his head. "Not what I was thinking but…" The miner brought the pick down ** the lock and it popped open with a single strike.

The demi-god stared at his hand as the miner removed the lock. The acid burned his hand but no more then a hot stove would; like tiny pinpricks to his hand it was more irritating then anything. His body's natural healing ability was too quick for this acidic liquid. He looked up at the sudden sound of the metal lock hitting the ground. Steve stood waiting for Herobrine to pass through the door. Wiping the acid off his hand and onto the wall he proceeded to enter the next room.

* * *

Darkness.

That was the best word to describe this new place. Light didn't seem to penetrate the utter blackness. Not even Herobrine's eyes trained by the darkest caves, could see more then two feet in front of him. Steve lit a torch and held it out in front of himself. "It will be real easy to get lost in here." The miner looked around but was nervous about taking a step further.

"It would be even easier to get separated." The demi-god stated, lighting his own torch; the strain on his eyes just to see two feet in front him was become a little much. "We have to stay together." With out warning Herobrine hooked one of his arms with one of Steve's, causing the miner to yelp in surprise. "This darkness is unnatural as it seems to feast on light its self. But I can still sense the energy from before, and I can still lead us forward." He started walking forward holding his torch as far as he could.

Steve matched the demi-god's steps as best he could holding his torch out. "What if we're attacked?" The miner looked to the higher being next to him. "With our arms liked we can't defend ourselves."

With sigh the demi-god closed his eyes, "in this darkness, should we be attacked…running and hiding is the best course of action." It was a blow to his warrior's pride to say such a thing, but he knew it was true. The darkness was thick and even Herobrine stumbled as he walked; but he followed the energy he sensed, that is until the ground under his feet stopped. It gave no warning when it happened; he just tried to put his foot down to take another step, and his foot would not hit stone but kept going down.

Steve felt the demi-god start to fall forward and quickly pulled backwards to keep the other from falling. Once they were both safe on firm ground, Steve looked over to Herobrine with a questioning stare. "What happened?"

"The floor just ended." The demi-god looked around despite the fact he knew he couldn't see anything. "Yet the energy is still something from the other side." He tried to force his eyes to see to the other side but it was no use. "There has to be away to get over there." Herobrine started walking again using his foot to feel out the end of the floor, he even switched which arm he linked with Steve in order to be sure the human would not fall. It wasn't too long before another obstacle came their way.

The sound was distant but it rung true in the demi-god's ears. The sound of rusted joints being forced to move, and the grinding sound of a large blade being dragged across stone. The demi-god halted his step and looked around in a panicked state, and spotting the glowing eyes of what use to be an Enderman, only to made it worse. Herobrine quickly grabbed the torch out of Steve's hand and put its flame out, doing the same to his own. It was a desperate attempt to hide and he knew it, but he could think of nothing else to do. The demi-god's mind was shot trying to come up with a way to defend against this monster, and he could only hope that the darkness hid them well now. But the demi-god had forgotten about the other light source they had. His eyes.

The monster turned its head looking for the targets it had been set out to find, spotting the far off specks of white. With the target now in sight, it moved towards the spot the human and immortal stood, frozen.

Steve could hear the creaking of the joints, as the thing got closer at a quickening pace. He tried looking around for what had given away their location and saw the faint glow of Herobrine's eyes. With the help of the faint light they gave off, the miner was able to tackle the higher being to the ground, just barely missing the edge; and covered the glowing white orbs with his hands as he held the demi-god close to his shoulder to silence any cry that might be uttered. He prayed to Notch that this works.

The creaking of joints stopped as the beast looked around. It's target had just disappeared into the blackness of the room. With a slight whimper that its pray had gotten away from it, the creature slowly wondered off into the darkness. But its movement still seemed to echo in the darkness.

Steve heaved a sigh of relief and looked to the demi-god he had pressed to himself. The higher being was shaking uncontrollably, his system thrown into shock. There was no doubt that Ender-thing was what had attacked Herobrine before. The miner whispered daring not to raise his voice for fear that thing would come back. "You have to keep your eyes closed, it'll see us if you don't." He was answered by a slight nod and a whimper. Carefully Steve stood, dragging demi-god what with him. As quietly as they could, they walked along the edge of the floor, this time the miner was guiding them. Steve was terrified out of his mind but kept going nonetheless, this monster scared Herobrine to his core. Even now he could hear the demi-god trying not to whimper and it was making it hard for the miner to keep his nerve. "You have to pull yourself together." He whispered again just incase that thing was still close. "We can't keep going with you like this… your Herobrine for your brothers sake."

The miner heard a sigh behind him as the other started to speak in a hushed tone. "The last time I thought like that…I ended up with a large life threatening wound on my chest and passed out in front of a village trying to get away from here." The words sounded defeated and hollow.

"Then do it for me, man." Steve sighed as he glanced back at the demi-god "I'm the mortal here, and seeing you like this is freaking me out." The miner looked forward. "You're the professional badass here, I'm just your back up." He smirked a bit.

"Professional badass?" The fear was gone from Herobrine's voice only to be replaced with confusion. "I am not sure what that means."

"It means you eat spider eyes and drink poison for breakfast." Steve was finding it hard not to laugh, though it confused the demi-god to no end, it was helping Steve forget where he was. It was a trick he came up with when he would get lost in mineshafts for days on end.

"Steve that does not make any sense." The ever confused demi-god stated, but the miner was convenced that confused was better then scared.

"It makes perfect sense." Steve smiled now trying hard to keep his voice low. "And do you know why it makes sense, because you're Herobrine. All you have to do is walk into a room and say 'sup' and a whole town will clear out."

"I do not recall ever in my existence saying 'sup'" the word was spat out for it felt like vile on his tongue.

"That's beside the point." Steve continued on his rant that was really more for him self the higher being. "That thing back there that has you shaking, it needed to be mutated just to be half as scary as you." Steve glanced behind him again. "He's nothing more then a little punk." Normally when Steve went on a tangent like this he would boost his own ego, but since he wasn't strong enough to fight these things he did it for the only one he thought could. Just as he was about to add another line to his rant he felt the foot he had used to guide them along the edge of the floor, hit a solid surface that was leading to the other side. "And I just found the bridge we were looking for." He started to cross it when the room was suddenly flooded with lights. Temporally blinded by the light Steve blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. Only to wish he didn't.

On the other side of the bridge stood a witch with three of those Ender-things around her, and worse the one that was patrolling earlier was standing behind them as well. Steve let out a whining sound then looked over at Herobrine. "You can open your eyes now since we're screwed anyway." The demi-god did so and seen wait was awaiting them.

"Attack!" The witch commanded, pointing at the two.

Steve braced for the blow that was sure to come, but was much more surprised when his pickaxe was thrown in a spinning motion at the Ender-thing that was closest to them, knocking it off it's feet and killing it. The pick flew off in a circler motion as if it were under the power of something. Herobrine suddenly dashed in front of Steve's view and towards the next Ender-thing.

The demi-god expertly dodged the swing of the blade; now with his back to the monster and grabbed it by its elbow joint, then flipped it over his shoulder and stabbing its chest. The creature fell motionless but Herobrine wasn't finished with it; grabbing it's legs the higher being began to spin around, lifting the body in the air. The blade on the dead creatures arm sliced through another's neck, decapitating it. Dropping the body Herobrine admired his own handy work, three down only one more to go.

A blow hit him in the back hard, sending him tumbling across the floor, but he managed to stay on his feet. The blow had been made with the back of a blade. Herobrine turned around just in time to block another blow with his sword. The force of the Ender-thing was enough to push him back further, but he caught his footing and started holding the thing back. He could here the monster's blade starting to cut through his diamond one and his vision was starting to blur as his mind started to panic once again. But then he saw it, an Ender-pearl. Releasing one of his hands from his sword he reached into the creatures mouth as quickly as he could. The Ender-thing screamed and hissed as the demi-god ripped the pearl from its mouth, and then proceeded to stab the thing with his blade. A swift kick sent the creature flying into the air; Herobrine crouched before leaping the air to join it. The pickaxe was quickly making its way back to him and he caught it with expert reflexes. Once he was above the Ender-thing he spun around catching the sword with the pickaxe and throwing it down towards the ground; the next thing he threw was the Ender-pearl. Herobrine appeared next to his sword and he quickly grabbed it and raised it to the sky; just in time for the Ender-thing to land back on the blade again, piercing it's chest once again.

Steve stared in awe as he watched the whole fight play off, but a movement out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention. "Herobrine the Witch!"

The Witch ran for the exit, choosing to cut her loses and not pick a fight with the demi-god. She stuck a key in the door and was just about to turn it when she felt something standing behind her.

"That's right. Run away. That makes it all the more fun for me to hunt you down." The words were like ice and sent shivers down her spine. Slowly she turned around to face the figure standing behind her. Two glowing white eyes were all she saw before she was slain.

"Wow." Was the all Steve could think of saying as he stared at the dead and destruction that was all around him. Slowly his mind started working again but he still had to blink several times just to believe what he was seeing. "How come stuff like this doesn't happen when I give my self pep-talks."

"Because it is like you said. I am a professional bad **." He could hear laughter coming from where Herobrine was standing, it started out normal but quickly turned deranged but Steve couldn't help but laugh along as he approached. As the laughter died down Steve got closer and Herobrine looked over at him with a tired stare.

The closer Steve got the better he could see the condition his friend was in. A large bruise was starting to form on his back and red was starting to dot the floor in front of him, and it wasn't coming from dead the witch. The demi-god swayed for a bit before starting to collapse.

"Oh God! Herobrine!" Steve raced forward and was just able to catch the other before he hit the stone floor.

**A/n: another chapter up. there's a bit of a fight seen based on the 'Gods don't bleed' fight scene, go look it up if you haven't seen it and you like herobrine. any way this chapters a lot longer then I plan, but as it turns out I may not be able to post a chapter tomorrow and if I do it it'll be really late. why because I have to work tomorrow during the day so I won't have time to write tonight or proof read in the morning. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I also hope that I got most of my spelling mistakes. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Steve was quickly pulled the demi-god's shirt up in order to see what was causing the blood loss. The large wound that had been causing the higher being such pain had ripped open again. The miner was about to look in his bag for maybe something that could help stop the invisible blood from flowing, but the sound of movement stopped him.

It was the sound of more of those monsters coming towards their position. He grabbed hold of Herobrine and started dragging him towards the door; turning the key in the lock he pushed the heavy iron door open.

Closing it behind him, Steve turned around finding a flight a stairs behind him. The miner sighed and grabbed a hold of Herobrine, dragging him slowly down the stairs. The room at the end of the stairs was large and well lit, with two adjoining rooms. Four large pillars covered in runes went from the floor to the ceiling, each with a torch burning brightly on it. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door with runes craved into it. It was to the point now that even Steve could feel the energy that had been guiding them to this point; it felt like a light wind blowing across his cheek. "That must be where they're summoning the Wither King." Steve sighed but a groan brought him back to a more current problem.

Steve looked down at the wounded Herobrine, whom he had leaned up against one of the pillars. The amazing display of power before may have saved their lives and was quite impressive to say the least, but it had also ripped open the large wound on his chest. Setting down his bag Steve opened it and dug through all of the different items they had packed and picked up, looking for anything that could be used for healing. "Common, you have to have packed something. Bandages, slash potions, those yellow torches from the Aether, anything!" The miner was become frantic as he continued to dig; the demi-god next to him wasn't much help either, for he was too focused on breathing and staying awake. "Anything." Steve's hope was starting to dwindle as he put his head in one hand and kept the other in his bag, still trying to find something. "This can't be happening...not after coming so far."

Steve could now feel like he was being watched closely; glancing over at the demi-god the miner noticed that his eyes were now open, but since the other really didn't have pupils it was impossible to tell where he was looking. With a sigh Steve fully sat on the floor and leaned closer to the higher being, still with one hand in the bag unwilling to give up hope. "What a huge mess we're in." The human sighed again leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "Your injured and I can't do anything."

"The battle is not over yet." Herobrine's words were weak but still held a little bit of strength to them.

Looking up the miner grunted and closed his eyes. "Yeah we're not dead yet." He also surprised himself with how depressed he sounded. "The Wither King will no doubt take care of that since we're probably already to late to stop him."

"You feel it now do you not?" The demi-god questioned, but the miner only answered with a nod. The higher being slowly raised a shaking hand and pointed at the door. Looking up Steve could see small sparks of white fly off of Herobrine's hand. "As long as we can feel that energy pull, then we are not to late."

Nodded his understanding, a question came into his mind. "Why is it taking so long to summon him?"

"I have wondered the same thing as well, but during our journey I have formed a theory." A coughing fit interrupted the demi-god for a moment before he continued. "The Wither King is no doubt a powerful being. In order to summon such a creature it would take a large amount of power just to make the totem required." His words where starting to become shaky. "Let alone the power needed to summon him. All that power at once would set off alarm bells for the Gods and they would be at arms quickly..."

"So in order to go unnoticed they are doing it slowly?" Steve finished it did make sense when he thought about it. "But your brother found out."

"Yes, but I do not think that even my brother knew what it was." The demi-god sighed and shook his head. "I was to investigate the power source when I first came here."

Steve more questions started to flood his mind but he didn't wish to just ask them all at once. So he stuck with asking the simple yet maybe an important one. "What will happen if the Wither King is summoned?"

Herobrine closed his eyes and tried to think. "I am unsure; such information is not available to me, all I can really say is that it will not be good."

Steve felt a shiver go down his back and his eyes shot open, finding the unknown frightening; he could help but fear that out-come, yet another out-come scared him as well. The thought, that even if the two fixed everything and stopped the summoning; the human still feared that maybe the one he currently called friend may return to being the hunter and him the pray. "Herobrine, once that is over... we will still be friends right?"

There was a coughing fit that was followed by silence and Steve looked over at the demi-god worriedly. "What a foolish question to ask." The words were hissed out almost like he had been insulted and the human winced. "But if I must answer then... Yes."

The miner couldn't help but smile at the answer, feeling his sprites start raise; but the long conversation to have taken on a toll on the higher being as he started groaning in pain from the wound on his chest and large painful bruise on his back. Steve stood and looked down at Herobrine. "Just rest for now okay." He turned away. "There are some other rooms here. I'm just going to check to see if there is anything we can use to help heal you." He got a simple nod as Herobrine's eyes started to fall shut. Steve stuck around for just a few seconds to make sure he was still breathing, before running into the room on the right first.

* * *

The room on the right was small with runes on the wall and floor, and unlit torches near both. At one end of the room was a caldron with two blocks of smooth sandstone on either side. Steve got down on his hands and knees and carefully started to search for anything useful. His hand must have covered every inch of that room but he came up with nothing but a few torches. With a sigh he stood up and ran to the other room only to find the same thing. With another sigh, he got back on his knees and search again. The knees of his jeans had given way to the friction causing them to rip open; this left Steve's knees exposed to the small rocks and stones that had be scattered throughout the room. Finding nothing again, the miner stood and found his legs in pain. Looking down at his knees, he found that the rocks and stones on the ground had ripped some of the flesh off, leaving his kneecaps bleeding and in pain.

Brushing the rocks that still clung to his skin away, Steve made his way back to Herobrine. With a sigh he sat down next to the wounded demi-god, seeing his still open bag. The miner chose to check it again; this time his hand touched something that wasn't there before. Grabbing hold of it, the miner pulled it out and looked it over. It was a fairly big wool bag that seemed to be filled with different items; there was also a note was attached to the top of the bag by a sting. Pulling off the note Steve started to read it.

"Steve.

Take good care of my baby brother for me, as well as your self.

Love Notch"

Steve chucked a little bit at the note or at least the 'baby brother' part. He was sure he heard Notch hit at the fact Herobrine was younger then him, but he didn't remember the words 'baby brother' being used. He was sure the demi-god would not appreciate being called that. The human shook his head and opened the bag to find another note from the god.

"PS:

I'm sure you're in need of these

All the love: Notch."

Inside the bag were bandages and those yellow torches from the Aether, 'what were they called? Ambrosium torches maybe?' Quickly as he could, Steve took the bandages and turned to Herobrine. Moving the demi-god's arms out of the way the miner started to pull the others shirt up, waking the demi-god in the process. The miner lifted the higher being from the pillar causing the other to hiss as the bruise on his back was touched, and started to wrap the large wound on the other's chest.

"Where is it you found bandages?" The demi-gods words were quiet.

"Your brother." The miner answered with a smile. "Said for me to take care of his baby brother." Steve chuckled a little as he wrapped the wound.

The demi-god groaned and closed his eyes. "Of course he would say that." This time the higher being spat the words out. His brother really couldn't help but embarrass him.

"Hey at least he sent us what we need just in time." Steve finished with the bandages and started to plant the Ambrosium torches around them. Once all his tasks were done Steve sat down next to the demi-god and let the torches slowly heal them. The pains in his knees slowly faded and he had a feeling it was doing the same for Herobrine. This small healing break was much needed, for the miner had a feeling that they were only a few steps away from their goal.

**A/n: sorry this chapter is so short, I fell asleep will I was writing it last night so I had to finish it this morning, hopefully I got most of the mistakes. any-who we're heading into the home stretch. only a few more chapters to go. I also have few other stories plan that take place after this one.**

**also i want to answer a few questions.**

**to the guest who asked about the monsters in this story: no they are not from the necromancy mob, I haven't even heard of the mod until you asked. the zombies were more of me messing around with different ideas, the ender-monsters are loosely based off of the brute from amnesia and me playing around with Ideas. **

**and the final one is one DoctorDonna97 asked I while ago that I meant to answer but ended up forgetting about: I don't plan on explaining why Steve and Herobrine look the same in this story, I'm a little to far in to explain it now, but I will be playing with the idea in other stories :3.**

**well that's all for now, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up on time, it will also be a lot by AngelWingz66**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Healing had taken quite some time, but in the end the two felt much better afterword. They approached the rune-covered door and found that it was locked, yet had no lock on it. Steve pushed and pulled on the door, still trying to open it while the demi-god stood back, refusing to help in a fruitless effort.

"It's locked with a magic spell Steve." Herobrine growled "you are not able to open it in that way."

Finally the miner sighed and stepped away from the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "But there has to be some way of opening it." Steve closed his eyes and started to think over what he had seen in the two rooms that could possibly help them move on. "Maybe it has something with those cauldrons." His eyes shot open. "Maybe it's like a puzzle or we have to sacrifice our blood or something creepy like that." As the miner was talking this over with himself, the demi-god had started walking over to the door and placed his hands on it.

A loud bang snapped Steve out of his self-induced daze. Looking around quickly for where the noise had come from; the miner noticed the door was open. Herobrine turned from where he stood to look back at the mortal. "We have no time for puzzles at the moment." Steve noticed that now that the door was open, that the sparks that had flown from the demi-god's hand before were now starting to look a lot more like white lightning. He also noticed that the light pull of energy from before no longer felt like a gentle wind but more like a hurricane. Herobrine turned away from Steve and started into the new location. "Come." The miner sprinted to catch up.

Past the door was a long corridor made of moss stone. The sound of their footsteps echoed as they walked, yet the sound from up ahead was much more concerning. The sound of heavy winds and electricity swirling in the room up ahead sent shivers down their spins. With every step closer the miner started to notice the white power from Herobrine was starting to spark the more the closer they got. Steve wondered briefly if such a thing was uncomfortable or even painful; but he quickly started to worry about himself, as the sparks got closer to him so the miner stayed a few steps behind the demi-god.

The room at the end of the hall way was a large square room, with pillars that went around the room one block away from the outer wall. The center of the room was a large construct of soul sand built in the shape of a T with three black skulls on it; around it was were three large iron pillars with crystals on top of them, their power being sucked in to the soul sand T.

"Well it seems you have made it to the glorious finale." Three voices spoke at once; it was the same voices as before, only this time it was much louder. "We take it that you are in good sprits, prepared for the final battle." The voices mocked them with a cackling laugh.

Steve's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him, his mind spinning with how they would destroy such a thing. "Where do we even start?"

"You don't mortal!" The voices laughed again. "Once we are fully summoned we will wipe all worry from your mind, as well as your existence."

Herobrine placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. "Do not listen to the voices Steve." The demi-god then pointed to the iron pillars. "If we knock over those and destroy the crystals the Wither King will not be able to draw power from them." Steve nodded and the two ran to the nearest pillar.

Steve pushed all his weight against the Iron surface trying to get it to tip over; and Herobrine was hitting it hard with his fist trying to weaken it for Steve, but the plan wasn't working. A painful burn came to the miners arm as a sudden jolt of white lightning hit him. "Ow" Steve cried out, grabbing his wounded arm. Herobrine noticed this too and quickly backed away, realizing he was a threat to the human.

Choosing switch tactics, Steve took out his pickaxe and started mining the iron blocks. Slowly the block started to break, dropping the one on top of it. The method slow but it was working. Herobrine stood by and watched as the mortal worked feeling a tad bit useless. The power that was building up in his body was painful, and it was impossible for him to keep in. It was much like the spell Notch had given him in Steve's dream; it was causing him great pain just to keep it down to a few bolts. As much the demi-god wish to simply release the power and rid him self of the pressure building in his body, he knew that it could be even more dangerous. To release the extra power into an attack on the crystals could destroy them or power them up even more, and with Steve so close to the iron pillar it was too risky.

Herobrine was starting to feel anxious and a little like a creeper about to explode. Slowly he started looking around for anything he could be doing to help as well as burn off energy, he even started jogging in place. His white eyes landed back on the iron pillar Steve was working on. Raising his arms to face the pillar, the demi-god closed his eyes and focused on channeling the extra power into a beam of some sort. Slowly he opening his eyes again and seen a beam of white light burning from his hand onto the iron pillar. This helped speed up the process. The pillar soon was only on block high and the crystal was now in front of Steve, who brought his pickaxe down on it hard and shattered it.

The two moved on quickly to the next pillar, doing the same thing only this time the Wither king did not stay silent.

"You fools! You think destroying those crystals will save you from us."

Steve brought down his pickaxe harder trying to drown out the chattering of the disembodied voices. Herobrine could not hear them at the moment, too focused on controlling the beam.

"Humans are so weak and pathetic, we will enjoy watching your kind suffer!"

Steve growled slightly at the remark but continued, not giving into the taunts.

"Then again, at least humans don't have to follow the orders of gods like demi-gods do." This time they taunted Herobrine. "Do you really think Notch treats you like a brother should? Ha! You are nothing more then a lap dog to him!"

Herobrine focused more on the beam, though he was tempted to turn it on the totem. But that was no doubt what the Wither King wanted.

"Tell us Herobrine, is that why you got your self a pet human?" They switched back to Steve. "Think of all the tricks you could teach him, like to roll over and play dead!"

"This Guy does shut up does he!" Steve called over to the demi-god with a smirk. Two blocks down and only one to go.

"Agreed!" Herobrine sneered, "You'd think with three heads he'd get tired of hearing himself." he chuckled lightly, "maybe someone should put a muzzle on him." The two laughed as they took down another pillar.

Moving to the next one, the two started working quicker, but the Wither King was starting to throw more then insults now. A black skull was sent flying towards Steve causing the miner to quickly jump out of the way to keep from being hit. Herobrine noticed the projectile and quickly drew his sword. "Steve do not let the black skulls hit you, they are very dangerous." He glanced back at the miner for a moment. "I will try to knock them away."

"Aw! Is Herobrine trying to protect his little pet? Isn't that cute!" The Wither King started his taunts again. "A shame that Notch doesn't care as much about his pet!"

"Shut Up!" The demi-god knocked another away.

"Your brother cares nothing for you Herobrine!" It kept going, "You are nothing more then a toy soldier for him to play with!"

Another skull was knocked away. "Steve! How are you fairing?"

"I've gotten one block down! Only three more to go!" the miner called back working as fast as he could. "It's slow going with out your help but I'm trying to be as quick as I can."

The demi-god nodded and blocked yet another skull that was aimed for Steve. He was starting to feel the power building up again and this time he had nothing to burn it on.

"Tell us Herobrine." Its tone was still mocking but yet held a questioning quality to it. "Do you still suffer from your madness?" Herobrine paused in his blocking, as the painful topic was brought up, it almost causing him to miss a skull. "Ah, so you do still struggle with it." The voices seemed to cackle. "How interesting."

"My state of mind is none of your business!" Herobrine knocked another skull away trying to aim for one of the skulls on the totem. "Steve, any progress?"

"Two more blocks left!" The miner continued his work, though he was slightly curious by this 'madness' the Wither King had brought up.

"Your dear brother Notch works hard to try and make you sound of mind again." It chuckled at the last part, "but we both know that it is a foolish effort."

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Herobrine swung his sword harder cutting nothing but air, and causing Steve to jump away from another skull. "I am not insane!"

"Hero, calm down!" Steve called over to the demi-god as he started mining the last block. "He's just trying to upset you, remember!" with a nod the demi-god closed his eyes to calm himself before looking back up with more focus.

"Ah, but you are little demi-god" it seemed quite amused, "is that not the reason you prefer mobs over humans, because they understand what's going on in your head better then your own kind." Another chuckle but the demi-god didn't react to the words, only the skulls it shot. "Maybe the reason you keep this human around is because you think that because he looks like you that he will understand your mental struggle."

"You are wrong." Herobrine hissed as he continued to keep the skulls away from Steve.

"But he won't." it hissed back "for no one could ever under..."the Wither King was cut off but the sound of the last crystal breaking. All the power that was being transmitted to the totem suddenly stopped. "No this can't be happening!" The power in the totem flooded to the top and started to collect into a ball above the totem. As it started to reach critical mass, a loud screaming sound could be heard from the ball.

Bang!

Energy flooded the room as the ball exploded, and left as quickly as it came leaving only the human and the demi-god left in the room. Herobrine fell to his knees tired from the mental stress the Wither King had put on him. The build up of power was still there and he still felt the pressure from it, but thankfully it was no longer being added to. The sound of footsteps echoed behind him as Steve walked up to him with a sigh.

"About time he shut up." Steve laughed as he walked up to Herobrine "Wow that was a real stressful work out!" the miner wiped the sweat from his brow. "But I guess it could have been a whole lot worse."

Steve's words made something in the demi-god's mind click. 'He's right it could have been a lot worse.' The realization didn't sit well with him; and he felt like he was going to be ill, though that could have been the power build up he was feeling. "This was way to easy."

**A/n: Have Steve and Herobrine finally stopped the summoning? or does the Wither King have more in-store for our heroes. I wasn't sure if I would finish this chapter but I did, hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I just hope I got most of the spelling mistakes. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

"What do you mean too easy?" Steve's mouth dropped open, sure it could have been a lot harder but it had been far from easy. Maybe the Wither King was right and Herobrine was insane. "That wasn't easy at all. This whole thing hasn't been easy. We've been chased, attacked and forced to crawl through tiny tunnels. Then we finally we make it here and destroy the crystals..." the miner paused hearing his own words and the fact of the matter was the demi-god was right. "It really was too easy. After all that work just to destroy some crystals." Steve looked at Herobrine with slowly draining hope. "But things can be that easy right?" the demi-god opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a cackling laugh.

"We told you that destroying those crystals would not stop us!" Herobrine stood quickly and turned around. The three voices were back but this time they were no longer disembodied. Steve slowly turned and saw the three skulls on the soul stone structure starting to animate.

"We have to destroy the totem this time!" Herobrine shouted and started to charge at the totem. Before he could each the structure he was knocked away by an Ender monster.

"Not so fast!" Steve turned to see a witch standing with three bloated zombies and two Ender monsters, including the one that was attacking the demi-god. Slowly, Steve stared at the witch and zombies, backing away. There was no way he could handle these things, not when they had given Herobrine so much trouble. "Attack!"

As one of the zombies charged at Steve, he tried to shield himself with his pickaxe. The miner blinked just as the claw was going to hit him, only to see a diamond sword in front of his face, blocking the claw form getting to him. Herobrine stood slightly in front of him, keeping the monster away. Kicking it back, the demi-god looked over his shoulder at Steve. "I will keep them busy. All you have to do is just destroy three blocks of that totem." Without another word, Herobrine charged at the zombie he had blocked. Steve turned and faced the totem; lifting his pick, the miner started hacking away at the soul sand.

"We are not sure who to destroy first!" The Wither King cackled. "Should we put down the mad demi-god, or rid the world of this mortal who pecks at our soul sand totem! Such choices are so hard to make."

Herobrine fought hard against the zombies and Ender creatures, not trying to kill them but to hold them back away from Steve. It wasn't easy with there being more of them then there was of him. He constantly had to knock one down so he could block another one, only to repeat it over and over again. Worse, every time the demi-god injured one of the monsters the witch would heal it, and these things would not let him close enough to her to stop it.

Steve found the soul sand hard to break with his pickaxe, for all it seemed to be doing was sinking in and then slowly being pulled out. This slow progress was making the human's heart beat in his ears. He swung the pick faster and faster but the soul sand block refused to break any faster.

Slowly the black skulls became animated and started growing to the right size. The skull in the middle seemed to be growing first. It's eye sockets starting to glow white. "Soon we will be in our true form, and free to rule this world!" the Wither King cackled. "Death and decay will rain from the skies!"

Herobrine had managed to take down one of the zombies and had been forced to cut its limbs off when the witch tried to revive it. Two Ender monsters were currently pinning him down while the two zombies that were left ripped apart his front and back. The demi-god grunted hoping the miner had at least gotten one block gone, as he tried to form a plan to get him self out this mess. Quickly he kicked at the to Ender monsters that had each swung their blades at him at the same time, knocking them back. Free of the two more deadly monsters Herobrine quickly spun around with his sword out, slashing at the two zombies. A quick break was what the demi-god needed but it only lasted a few seconds, for the monsters were on him again.

One end of Steve's pickaxe broke off in the soul sand, and the miner dropped it on the ground. He knew he could still use the other side but seeing as how the soul sand wasn't breaking any faster with it, then what was the point. Instead of the pickaxe Steve chose to use his hands, placing them into sand and forcing large amounts out on to the floor. It was breaking quicker. Steve wasn't the only one to notice this, as the first broken block became nothing more then a pile of sand on the floor.

"No!" the Wither King cried looking down, it's three heads now fully formed. They turned to face the witch and the monsters. "What do you think you are doing you fools! Forget the demi-god and get the human!"

"You heard the Master!" The witch yelled, pointing towards Steve as he dug away at his next block of soul sand. "Attack the human." All the monsters seemed to forget their attacks on the now bleeding demi-god and charged at the miner, only to have Herobrine interfere again.

"Fine we will do it our selves!" The three heads all turned to face Steve and started firing off the black skulls it had before. Steve jumped away with a yelp as not one but two skulls hit the floor in front of him. The miner was now being forced way from the totem in order not to be hit by the skulls. Herobrine heard the yelp and pushed the current attacking monster away to run over to where Steve was, whacking the skulls away just like last time. "Aw! Is Herobrine still trying to protect his little human? Well can you protect him from everything in the room? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Steve! Keep digging! I will keep you safe!" Herobrine shouted knocking away two more skulls and then blocking the blade of an Ender monster. The battle getting tougher, for every time the demi-god tried to block a skull four monsters would attack Steve, and when he blocked the monsters the Wither King would shoot wither skulls at the human. Herobrine knew he was wearing himself thin, his attention was divided into so many places that it was becoming hard to tell what was what anymore. Between the monsters, the wither skulls flying everywhere, the heavy wounds on his body, and finally the pressure from the power that his body had absorbed earlier. It was becoming too much and the demi-god wondered how much more he could take.

The Wither king laughed as he watched the demi-god struggle to fight everything at once, it amused him to no end. 'The brother of the great Notch fighting against everything and losing.' "That's right Herobrine! Fight!" What a prefect message to send to the god, he would have their bodies brought up to the surface for the gods to see. The Wither King chuckled to himself. He would have Herobrine displayed in such a way that it would hurt so much more. Maybe he would later turn the demi-god into one of his creations.

Steve had finished another block and was moving on the last one. He had to move quickly, for he wasn't sure how long Herobrine could keep up his defense. He sunk his hands into the sand again and that's when...pain ripped through his body. The wave it had caused flooded his body causing the miner to feel horribly ill. One of the monsters Herobrine had been holding off had gotten away from him and dug his claws into the miner. The human pulled his hand from the sand and cradled the new wound, letting out a cry of distress.

Herobrine heard the cry and started heading for Steve. He had seen the zombie get away from him but the Ender monsters and the Wither King had forced him away. The demi-god ran and jumped, slicing the zombie's head off; kicking it away before its acid blood could do more damage to the miner. "Steve! Are you all right?" Herobrine looked over to the miner.

"I can keep going! Don't worry!" Steve's voice was shaking with the pain from the wound. He was bleeding heavily and he knew it, but he slowly pulled his hands away from the wound and placed them back into the soul sand. He only had one more block to get rid of and if he could just finished that then his whole mess would be over; and they could sit down in front of those yellow torches again.

Another two skulls shot at Steve and Herobrine managed to skillfully knock one away, but and Ender monster rammed into him as he was about to swing at the other one. This slowed his reaction time causing the skull to be missed by his sword and hit is arm. With a quick swing of the blade again the demi-god beheaded the Ender monster, and then he looked down at his arm where the Skull had it. A large black spot was forming and spreading just under his right elbow. His bodies healing ability was keeping it from spreading up wards but did nothing as the wither effect started to work its way down to his sword hand.

Despite the fact that there were only two monsters now, the battle had not become easier. With the wither effect slowly ripping apart Herobrine's lower arm and all the other wounds giving to him in the fight, and the heavy wound given to the mortal. The Wither King could feel his victory getting closer. It would not be long now. Once the brother of Notch fell, everything would fall into place. The three headed king could just picture all the ways that victory could be won for him. The Wither effect could slow the demi-god down enough for two more wither skull shots, or the last of the Ender monsters would get to him. Maybe Herobrine would fall back into madness like he had all those years ago, being unable to tell friend from foe; and kill the miner he had been protecting this whole time just to be ended by the king himself. So many possibilities.

Herobrine could feel his hand starting to grow numb as he fought and he was having work even harder just to move his wrist. The blackness had started working its way up his hand now, and he knew he would have to switch to his other hand soon. Taking the sword in his left hand the demi-god blocked another two skulls and took down the other zombie; but the movements in his left hand were slower then his right, though he could use both hands equally, he had always used his right as a dominant and it was starting to cost him. The demi-god looked around wildly for the last Ender thing but could not see it; he couldn't even see the witch that had been causing him trouble before. Within seconds, Herobrine found himself rolling on the floor from a hard hit to his back, the Ender monster now on top of him.

The miner's vision was starting to turn black when he pushed away the last of the soul sand block. "I did it!" He yelled out, as he slowly backed away. Lightning from the roof surrounded what was left of the totem and started circling it. Steve fell on his backside as he ground started to shake and the wind started to pick up.

"What? No! This can't be Happening!" The three headed king cried, as the lightning started to spin faster and faster creating a vortex. "You have not seen the last of me Brother Of Notch!" The Wither king yelled, as he and what was left of the totem was sucked into the vortex. Herobrine continued to fight with the Ender monster and finally delivering a kick that knocked it into the swirling winds of the vortex. With a rattling explosion that shook the room and filled it with a blinding light, the vortex sealed itself with the Wither King and the Ender thing trapped on the other side.

Slowly, the demi-god and human opened their eyes and saw that their enemy was gone. Carefully, they looked at each other with complete looks of shock, which slowly turned to smiles of relief. Steve was the first to open his mouth, and a nervous chuckle came out. It continued to get louder and soon Herobrine joined in laughing as well. "We did it! We really did it!" Steve smiled and laughed more; just glad it was finally all over, his hand moving towards his pick.

Herobrine opened his mouth to comment but the sound of earth moving and the ground suddenly shaking interrupted him. Jumping to his feet the demi-god quickly grabbed Steve and pulled the miner to his feet, not letting go of his hand. "This place is collapsing! We must get out of here!"

Steve found himself being dragged towards the tunnel with the earth shaking all around them. He did his best to keep up the demi-god's stride but only found himself stumbling and tripping over his own feet. The pain of his wound that had faded with the relief of defeating the Wither King was starting to come back now. Steve fought hard to keep his eyes open and his feet moving. Herobrine was running fast as he could with adrenalin pumping though his body and dragging Steve behind him. The two made it to the dungeon and were quickly making their way through, but that was were they stopped.

The roof collapsed right behind them and the shock wave knocked the demi-god off his feet. Steve's hand slipped from Herobrine grasp and they both fell to the floor hard. Steve looked up, his whole body pulsing with pain; his vision was getting blurry and darkening as he searched for his friend. Herobrine was lying motionless on floor; the miner wished to crawl over to him but the pain kept him still. The ceiling fell around them and Steve wondered if this was it, not exactly as he planned to leave this world. That was when he saw it, a black creature next to Herobrine; but the miner couldn't make out what it was. The creature wrapped its long arms around the demi-god and Steve felt himself being lifted into the air. Everything went black from there.

**A/n: it's not over yet :3 there's one more chapter left. also I'll be giving you guys a summery of the next story I'll be working on. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Steve grunted as he rolled over in his sleep, pulling the covers closer to himself. He heard a strange noise and felt someone trying to turn him over. But the miner simply made himself even more comfortable. Who ever was trying to get him up would just have to wait until he was good and ready. This bed was too comfy and too warm to be left now. There was a pull on the blankets but Steve held fast, his warmth was not going to be ripped away from him. "Ten more minutes please." He grumbled holding tighter on the covers. In the small struggle for the blanks a sharp pain found its way to Steve's sighed. "Ah!" the miner gave a sharp cry as he opened his eyes, his hand going for the wound on his side.

His hand was knocked by a large black-clawed hand; Steve followed the arm up to the creature that owned it, only for his eyes to lock with an Enderman's. The Enderman growled and hissed at the miner as he stared at it wanting to scream. But it didn't last for the Enderman turned away from the miner's face and looked back at the wound it had been tending to. Steve slowly started to gain his sense back and noticed that black creature had a cloth and bottle in hand. It pressed the top of the bottle to the cloth before tipping it over the flipping it right side up again; the cloth had been soaked in whatever the bottle contained and the Enderman had placed on Steve's wound. This time Steve couldn't contain his scream.

Heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hall at a quickening pace. The door to the room flew open and Herobrine walked in calmly, trying to act as if he hadn't run all this way when he heard the scream. "What is all this screaming?" His voice was commanding as he looked at the Enderman and Steve for answers. Though his voice held a forced strength to it, his condition didn't help it. His pose was that of a commanding soldier, back straight and shoulders back; but he was shaking and his choice of cloths...or lack of wasn't helping. The demi-god had nothing but a pair of plain black boxers on, yet bandages seemed to cover his arms, chest, legs and even one of his eyes well. The Enderman replied back in its strange language and the demi-god nodded. "I understand Nori but humans do not use splash potions of healing the same way we do; it is most likely a shock to his system." Herobrine stated looking over Steve.

Slowly, the demi-god was made his way towards the bed when another Enderman stopped him, who almost seemed to be out of breath. It took him by the shoulders and started to chirp and grunt in such away that it seemed to annoy Herobrine. "No Thorin. I will not return to my room. Not just yet anyway." Herobrine growled and shook the Enderman's hands away. Without looking back, the demi-god seated himself on the end of the miner's bed and looked him in eye. "How are you faring Steve?"

Steve smiled a little at the higher being and the Enerman or 'Nori' started working on his wound again. "I've been better, but given what we just went through... I feel pretty good." He sighed but started to feel a little worried as he stared at the demi-gods bandaged body. "What about your self?"

"I am fine." The demi-god stated but looked back at the Enderman that had followed him here. "Though the Endermen seem to think that I am not."

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Steve asked, unable to remember what happened after the cave in.

"The Endermen we saved in the dungeons found us passed out on the floor and brought us here." Herobrine explained. "As for where here is, this is my... house so to speak." He didn't want to just come out and say Mansion, it sounded a little like bragging; which was something he didn't want to do just yet.

"House?" Steve looked around his room with his mouth open. "This room is bigger then my whole house! I think the word you want to use is mansion." Steve looked back the demi-god with an eyebrow lifted.

"Fine Mansion." Herobrine sighed and shook his head. "There are thirty some odd floor and my real room is on one of the upper most floors. But the Endermen believe it best I stay on the second floor with you for now." The demi-god seemed most annoyed by this fact.

"Okay." Steve shook his head before asking his next question. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days" the higher being stated. "I only woke up yesterday."

Steve sighed as he let everything sink in, 'four days is along time to be out of it.' Nori finished its work and bandaged the wound quickly, quite happy that its master had willingly provided a distraction so the human wouldn't struggle. Gathering its things it stood and left. Herobrine sighed and also got up from the bed. "I should also leave." He turned to the other Enderman "Thorin, make sure that something is brought up for Steve to eat." The Enderman nodded and teleported away, Herobrine then turned back to Steve. "I am just in the room down the hall. If you need anything ask one of the Endermen or come and get me."

As the Endermen and demi-god left the room, Steve pulled the blanks back up over him. Slowly he closed his eyes and fell beck to sleep.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Steve walked down the flight of stairs with a smile on his face, wearing his normal light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. He smiled even more when he seen Herobrine standing at the door waiting for him with a pair of shaded glasses in his hands. As usual the demi-god was wearing the exact same thing as Steve but that hardly bothered the miner anymore. "Man I really love that shower in the guest bathroom." The miner laughed as he hit the last step. "You've got to hook me up with one of those, or I'm going to move in with you."

Herobrine looked at the miner in confusion. "Is that another jest?" Faint scars could be seen clearly on the demi-god's face but soon they would not even be that.

Steve laughed even more as he walked up to the demi-god. "I'll let you know once I've lived a week without it." Steve grabbed the door handle and got ready to open it. "Ready to go?" Herobrine placed the glasses on and gave a nod.

The village seemed very excited to see the two, since people had been worried when Steve had not left is house in four weeks. Steve smiled and thanked everyone for worrying about him and his 'brother' telling everyone that they were fine. The sunglasses seemed to do their job well, for no even seemed to be able to see past them. When the demi-god was asked about them he only stated that 'his eyes had become sensitive to the light thanks to spider venom.' And everyone seemed to buy it. The two quickly made their way to Steve's house before Herobrine could lose it on anyone. The demi-god would be staying one more night at the mortal's house before heading back to his mansion, so not raise suspicion, or so he claimed

In the very back of the crowd and out of sight of the two, an old villager woman glared at them, epically Herobrine. As the human and demi-god entered the small house the old woman backed away. "You dare stand against my master like that." She growled looking back at the house. But a smirk spread across her face. "So demi-god, you like to play mortal...I can work with that." Slowly she faded into the darkness.

**A/N: well this is it. but like I promised here's the summery to the next story.**

**Mortal: a follow up on the story danger. a Witch places a curse on Herobrine that causes most of his army to turn against him. Now Steve is faced with a not so immortal Herorbrine, has had everything he knows torn from him. **

**well that's the new story coming tomorrow. hope you guys like the idea.**

**Also coming up soon is:**

**before: a story about Herobrine before he became the hunter we all know and Fear. proofreadby AngelWingz66.**


End file.
